Someone Who Cares
by fulofhyperness
Summary: Naruto is fed up with the way things are going in Konoha, so he decides to finally do something about it. boyxboy don't like? don't read!
1. Runaway

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form!**

**Ok, here is my first attempt at writing two stories at a time! I was working on "Moments" when I started to feel angsty, so here is the result! I hope you all enjoy this as well!**

**Inspiration: Runaway – P!nk**

**I love you my amazing beta Anari Cross!**

Blue eyes scanned the dismal apartment. A pack on his back held his clothes, his favorite pillow, his sleeping bag, a tent, a few weapons, and the few possessions he held dear. "Looks like that's everything." the man said, making his way over to the window; he rarely used his door, there were usually hateful people waiting for him there.

As he climbed out the window, he took one last look at his home, if it could even be called that. "Tsk, I wonder how long it will take them to even notice that I'm gone." he said, a light breeze tousling his blonde spikes.

Naruto Uzumaki made his way to the front gates of the village he had lived in all his life. He had spent every day trying to get people to notice him, to acknowledge him; and even when he finally did, it didn't last long. He had finally come to realize that there was no pleasing these people. He was done with them all. He left all his pictures, memories, and pain behind and was leaving to try for a new start. Naruto was well aware of the fact the he may not have anywhere to go, but even nowhere was better than here.

The guards were asleep at the front gate, as usual. The blonde man sighed. "And they wonder how enemies keep getting inside the village." he scoffed at the sleeping forms, making his way out the gate before someone had the chance to see him.

Naruto took off running in a random direction. He didn't know where he was going; nothing was planned, he just needed to run away. Get away from all the pain the people in that village had brought him.

Finally running out of energy, Naruto stopped. He had no clue where he was; he didn't even know if he was in the fire country anymore. He had run blindly for miles, but he couldn't anymore. It was time for some rest.

He opened his backpack and started to assemble his tent. He dug a fire pit, gathered wood, started a nice fire to last him the night, and crawled into his sleeping bag, leaving the tent open.

Naruto reached behind him to undo the knot that held his headband on, and let his golden spikes cascade around his face. He looked at the symbol on the front. "I can never go back." he said, pulling out a kunai. He placed the tip of the kunai on one side of the metal plate. "Goodbye Konoha, may you burn in hell." Naruto dragged the tip of the knife all the way across the plate, leaving a deep gash through the leaf symbol.

The blonde man set the headband down next to his bed as he laid down. He couldn't stop staring at it. Never had he thought it would come to this. He rolled over to look at the top of the tent, and raised his arms above his head; he peered at the scars that littered his arms. Some were self-inflicted, others were from villagers, but none-the-less, there was more scar tissue than skin at this point. Throwing his arms back down to lay at his sides, the man sighed. This had become an addiction.

He sat back up, and lifted the kunai he was using before. Holding the tip near the middle of his wrist, he gouged his arm all the way to his elbow, knowing that wretched demon would heal him before he died. Naruto watched as the blood oozed out of the wound. He was fascinated by it.

Naruto laid back down on his side, situating the cut arm near his face so he could watch it bleed as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto awoke to noises in the forest. 'Who the hell is that?' he wondered, pulling out the already blood-stained kunai from the previous night. He laid back down, and pretended to be asleep.<p>

He could hear voices as they neared the camp. Two guys, one girl.

"Look, there's a camp here!" the girl shouted.

"Shh!" said one of the males. "There's someone sleeping in the tent!" he whispered.

Naruto felt, rather than heard, someone approach his tent. A deep voice spoke next. "Guys, do you not realize who this is?"

'OH SHIT!' Naruto internally screamed. 'THEY KNOW ABOUT THE KYUUBI!'

"This is Naruto!" the deep voice said upon realizing no one was answering him.

The other man walked over. "It is!" he gasped. "What the hell is he doing all the way out here?"

The woman walked over, scanning the tent. That's when she saw the pool of blood. She screamed. "HE'S DEAD!"

The male with the deeper voice swung around on his heels to take in the situation. "Call a medic!" he called out. The woman quickly left to find one.

The other male moved closer to Naruto in order to inspect the wounds, when suddenly he was grabbed and pushed to the ground. The blonde held his kunai to the man's throat. "What the hell do you want?" he yelled.

The look on the man's face was one of pure terror. Naruto looked down, finally not just looking at, but actually seeing the face. Recognition came over him. "Kankuro?"

**Well there you go. I heard the song listed at the top just before I took a nap, and this was the dream I had. I know, I have some fucked up dreams! hahaha**

**Please please please please please review! I have no idea if I'm going to keep this story going! I need to know that people will actually read it before I start to write this one!**


	2. Bother

**Inspiration: Bother – Stone Sour**

**Beta: Anari Cross (I love you! You are so awesome!)**

**Enjoy~!**

"Kankuro?" Naruto said, blinking back his surprise.

"Geez Naruto! Get the hell off of me!" he yelled, unable to move due to having a kunai pressed to his throat.

"Sorry." mumbled Naruto, getting up off the man.

"So, Naruto, what happened? Why are you out here? Why is there so much blood?" Naruto looked over at the man with the deeper voice. He found a man with blood red hair, and soft teal eyes. Gaara.

"I left Konoha." Naruto stated bluntly, lifting his headband to show them the mark he made.

Kankuro's eyes widened, and Gaara's flinched. "Why?" asked Kankuro.

"None of your business." Naruto growled, going back into his tent.

"That doesn't explain the blood." said Gaara, hoping to get the man to come back out.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the redhead. "Who said I would explain it?" he said, turning back to examine his wound.

Gaara grunted in annoyance. "Naruto, what happened? Where you attacked? And if so, I need to know!" he said, his eyebrow twitching.

"Why do you need to know?" Naruto turned around to face the redhead, an angry look on his face.

"Well, if I'm going to take you back to Suna, I need to know what we're dealing wit-"

"Take me back to Suna? Who the hell decided this? I'm so fucking sick of people deciding shit for me!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around.

Gaara took a step back, knowing full well how Naruto could be when he was angry. "Listen, Naruto. I'm taking you back to Suna. You're injured and need medical attention, and you're my friend. I can't just leave you out here like this. Once you're better you may leave if you feel the need to."

Gaara gritted his teeth, awaiting an outburst from the blonde, but one never came. The redhead looked up at the man, and what he saw disturbed him greatly. Naruto was standing there, his injured arm wrapped around his stomach, while the thumb of the other hand roughly stroked the wound. Tears leaked out of blue eyes, ran down tan cheeks, and dripped off his chin. Naruto's lips parted as he began to whisper. "You don't need to bother."

Gaara felt a lump form in his throat as he fought his own tears back. 'What happened to him?' he wondered. 'What could have happened to turn him into this?' Gaara tentatively took a few steps forward, and wrapped the blonde in his arms. "Naruto, it's no bother, and I do need to do this." he whispered, unsure of what else to say; he never had to deal with this kind of stuff before.

Naruto stiffened at the contact, fearful of Gaara's intent. He slowly relaxed, and nodded his head against the redhead's shoulder. "Ok Gaara. I'll go to Suna. Just let me pack my things."

Gaara nodded, released the blonde, and took a step back. Naruto turned to start packing. "So, what happened? Where did those wounds come from?" Gaara asked.

Naruto stopped for a couple seconds, frozen in place, before resuming his packing. "I wasn't attacked. You don't need to worry about someone coming after me." was all he was willing to say.

"If you weren't attacked, where did the wounds come from?" Kankuro asked, making the fact that he was still there known.

Gaara reached out a hand to tap Kankuro on the shoulder. The older male looked at his brother to see him shaking his head. Gaara knew where the wound had come from; he had tried before, and if it wasn't for his sand shield, he'd probably have similar scars.

Naruto kept packing up the few belongings he had taken from his pack as if Kankuro hadn't spoke. Gaara walked over and helped the blonde with tent. And they were on their way to Suna.

After about 10 minutes of walking. They came across Temari, who was on her way back to the campsite with a medic. "Oh, Naruto! You're ok!" she yelled, dashing over to the young man. She threw her arms up to hug him, but Naruto flinched away. Temari slowly backed away, confusion swimming in her deep teal eyes. "Naruto?"

Blue eyes stayed connected with the ground, even as Gaara placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Naruto is coming back to Suna with us." The Kazekage stated with an air of authority. Temari nodded, still confused by the blonde's cold behavior.

The medic stepped forward. "May I see your arm?" he asked.

Naruto held out his arm to the medic, who was surprised to see how much it had already healed. "How did this happen?" The man asked, hoping for a different answer than he expected.

Naruto just ignored the medic. All three sand siblings looked on with concern as the medic began to stitch up the wound. He pulled out a roll of bandages and began to wrap the entire length of the arm. "He's going to have to spend the night in the hospital for observation." The medic stated.

Naruto simply stood there, arm still in the air. Gaara grabbed a hold of the outstretched hand. "Let's go." he said, turning and leading the way to Suna.

**It has come to my attention that I never gave credit to the title song. So, the title is "Someone Who Cares" by Three Day's Grace!**

**Please review!**

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**


	3. Would It Matter

**Inspiration: Would It Matter – Skillet**

**I'd like to thank my amazing beta Anari Cross.**

**Enjoy~!**

The group arrived at Suna after a short walk. Naruto didn't realize just how close to Suna his run had taken him. As promised, the medic took Naruto to the hospital and set him up in a room for observaton.

Gaara walked into Naruto's room after having sent Temari and Kankuro home. "Naruto. Are you going to tell me about your wounds?" the redhead asked quietly after the doctor left the room.

Naruto simply rolled over in his bed, facing away from Gaara. He really wasn't in the mood to talk.

Gaara sighed, sitting down in a chair next to the pristine white hospital bed. "Naruto please talk to me!"

Naruto listened to Gaara's words, a silent tear making its way down a tan cheek. 'Why does he care? No one cares! So, why is he pretending to?'

"Naruto, why did you do this? I know you did it to yourself, but why? What did it accomplish?" Gaara asked, hoping to gain some kind of reaction.

"Stop Gaara. I don't want to talk about it." Naruto stated bluntly, hoping to shut the man up.

The redhead was taken aback by the harsh tone. He had never heard such a tone come from his blonde friend, and it unnerved him.

A few hours later, Naruto heard Gaara's breathing even out. 'Finally, he's asleep.' The blonde sat up in the bed and took in his surroundings for the first time. He disconnected the assorted tubes and stood, walking around the room, looking at everything.

It was a basic hospital room. Pristine white bed, pristine white walls, pristine white tile floors, a TV in the corner, and a bathroom.

Naruto walked over to a chair that had his clothes laid over the back. He dug around in the pockets, smirking as his hand wrapped around hard metal. 'Looks like they didn't go through my pockets.'

He pulled the kunai from the pocket and made his way into the bathroom. The blonde quietly shut the door, so as not to disturbed Gaara's sleep, and slumped against the far wall.

Naruto stared at the glistening metal for awhile. 'If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care? What would happen if I cut too deep this time? Would anyone lose sleep over my death?' he wondered to himself. 'Would anyone be happy I lived at all?'

He held the kunai in the hand of the arm he had already cut, and placed the tip on the wrist of the uncut arm. 'Still stuck inside this sorrow, I've got nothing, and I'm going nowhere…' he thought as he plunged the sharp metal into his flesh, ripping it down to his elbow.

Naruto watched as the blood oozed from the fresh wound. He set the kunai on the floor, and started prodding the wound with his fingers in an attempt to force it to bleed more. 'I don't want to feel like this forever.'

'I know that I'm just a burden to all those around me. I put everyone in danger with my presence alone.' Naruto continued to prod the wound, playing with the edges of the torn flesh. 'It would be better if I just ended it all now! I wouldn't have to feel like this, and I wouldn't have to be a burden to those who don't actually want me.' he thought, picking the kunai back up.

Naruto held the kunai to his own throat. Just a little extra pressure, and he would slice through his jugular vein. The tan hand began to shake, and finally the kunai dropped to the ground with a dull clatter.

'Damnit!' Tears streamed out of Naruto's eyes. He shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to stop the tears. 'Why am I so weak? Why am I so weak that I can't even take my own life?'

Naruto was sobbing at this point. Every breath came out choked. He couldn't control it! Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around him. He leaned into the firm chest being offered, and kept sobbing.

* * *

><p>Gaara awoke with a start. He could've sworn he just herd the clatter of a kunai! He glanced around, noticing Naruto was not in the bed. "Naruto?" he called out.<p>

The only response the redhead received was the sound of choked sobs coming from the bathroom. Gaara tentatively made his way to push the door open, the sight revealed nearly made him gag. The blonde he had come to call his friend was curled up, sobs wracking the lithe body, a pool of blood on the floor.

The redhead slowly made his way in, mindful of the kunai on the floor, and knelt down, wrapping his arms around the blonde, and pulling the man to his chest. "Shhhh." he whispered. "It's going to be alright." He was shocked when Naruto actually leaned into him. He gently rubbed the other's back, trying to sooth the distraught man.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto had calmed down and slipped into unconsciousness. Gaara gently lifted the limp body and brought him back to the hospital bed. He pressed the call button, signaling a nurse to come in.

The woman entered the room. "Get some bandages." Gaara grunted. The nurse looked around the Kazekage, gasping at the bloody Naruto.

She ran out to the nurses' station, and came back with all the needed supplies. She had called in a doctor to stitch up the wound before she bandaged it.

"We'll need someone to clean up the bathroom as well." Gaara stated, jerking his head in the direction of the door.

The nurse smiled sweetly at the handsome Kazekage. "Of course sir." she said as she crossed the room to open the heavy door. "Oh my God!" she screamed, running out of the room. The amount of blood had sent her into a sort of PTSD-induced shock.

A couple more nurses, with biohazard supplies, came in to clean up.

The doctor noted on Naruto's chart that the blonde would have to be put in a different room with round-the-clock observation.

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon  
><strong>


	4. Gift of a Friend

**Inspiration: Gift of a Friend – Demi Lovato (my guilty pleasure)**

**A special thanks to my ever understanding beta Anari Cross!**

**Enjoy~!**

****Beta Note: I only understand because I feel like Naruto does a lot.****

Naruto awoke in a hospital room. Sitting up in bed, he looked around. 'Hmmm, this is a different room.' Looking around more he spotted a two-way mirror. 'Observation room, should've known.'

The blonde stood up and walked over to the glass, tapping on it. "Hey in there! I'm awake, and I'm hungry!" he called.

The door opened behind Naruto. He didn't even turn around; he didn't need to. "Gaara."

"Naruto, you're awake. How're you doing?" he asked.

Naruto ignored the redhead behind him.

"Naruto, please, talk to me! I just want to help you!" Gaara was pleading at this point.

Naruto banged his fist into the glass. "I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING PITY!"

"Naruto." Gaara said, his voice soft. "That's not what I'm offering." He walked up and placed a hand on the shoulder of the unstable man before him.

Naruto bucked the hand off of him, and moved away. "Then what the hell do you want?" Naruto was angry; he didn't want to talk, he just wanted some food. This had to be worse than prison.

"I just want to help you." Gaara said, moving closer, but not touching the other.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help!" Naruto turned around so Gaara could see him, tears streaming down his face.

"You know, a wise man once told me 'It's easy to feel like you don't need help, but it's harder to walk on your own.' That man changed me. That man changed me into who stands before; the person who no longer kills to feel alive, but helps. The person that seeks friendship, not vengeance. The person who just wants you to know that he'll be here for you, always." Gaara was crying himself. "You know who that was?"

Naruto shook his head. He had no clue who could have spoken these inspirational words.

"That man was you Naruto." Gaara said, reaching a hand out; holding onto the hope that Naruto would grasp it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto said, turning his body from the pleading teal eyes.

"Because Naruto, I'm your friend. I care about you! I-" Gaara was cut off by a chair being thrown at him.

"NO ONE FUCKING CARES!" Naruto screamed, his back hitting the corner of the room as he slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. "No one cares..." he whispered as he sobbed into his knees.

Gaara walked over, kneeling down before the blonde and putting his hands on the man's shoulders. "I care." Blue eyes met teal. "I care about you so much Naruto."

Naruto could see the truth in Gaara's eyes. Naruto leaped forward, wrapping his arms around the redhead. "Thank you Gaara." he whispered, tears still streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a nurse came in with a tray of food, a doctor right behind her. "Alright Naruto." the doctor said, flipping through Naruto's chart. "Looks like you're going to have to stay here for at least 48 hours, and we are going to have to get a psych evaluation." The doctor had a smile on his face.<p>

'Fucking doctor.' Naruto just glared at the man. 'He could at least pretend he cares about his goddamn patients.'

"Does he really have to stay here?" Gaara asked.

"Well, we need to keep him here on a suicide watch." the doctor responded, still smiling.

'Stupid fucking prick.' Naruto just huffed.

"What if he stays with me?" Gaara asked, causing Naruto's angry gaze to snap into one of surprise.

"W-well, I guess that would be ok." that smile was finally wiped off the idiot's face. "He would still need the psych evaluation."

"That would be ok." Gaara said, a small comforting smile appearing on his face. He turned his head to face the blonde. "Is that ok with you?"

Naruto nodded his head, not trusting his voice after all the crying he'd done.

"Alright, then it's settled." Gaara clapped his hands together with a sense of finality. "Where are the papers I need to sign?"

The doctor left the room and Naruto finally started to pick at the food that was set in front of him. "Are you sure about this Gaara?"

"Of course I'm sure! You can stay as long as you'd like. If you really feel the need to leave, you may do so AFTER you recover." Gaara said, fixing Naruto with a mock-menacing stare.

A weak smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Thank you Gaara." He outstretched a shaky hand to grasp Gaara's pale one. "Thank you."

The doctor came back into the room with a clipboard of forms. Gaara took the pen, and preceded to fill it all out, and hand it back to the douche bag doctor. "All set?"

"One other thing." the doctor said. "When will he be back for his evaluation?"

"Send the therapist to my home. That will be sufficient." Gaara commanded.

A nurse entered the room with Naruto's clothes; she handed them to Gaara. "Well, I guess you're free to go then." the doctor said, walking out of the room.

Naruto stuck his tongue out after the retreating form. Gaara just laughed, glad to see some of the old Naruto coming back through. "Alright Naruto," he started, handing the blonde his clothes, "get dressed so we can get out of here."

Naruto took the clothes in his arms. "Uh, Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn around so I can get dressed?" Naruto said quietly.

"Oh, right." Gaara said, a light blush covering his face. He turned around, to find himself looking into the two-way mirror. He gulped as Naruto reached up to untie the hospital gown, letting it fall to the floor. The Kazekage found his eyes glued to the form reflected in the mirror, as well as a distinct tightening in his pants.

Gaara averted his eyes the second he saw Naruto start to turn, not wanting the blonde to know he was looking. The next thing Gaara knew, there was a hand on his shoulder. "Gaara?"

The redhead turned around, taking in Naruto's fully dressed appearance, forcing his noticeable bulge down. "Oh, you're done." Gaara tried to play it off.

"Yup, can we go? I hate hospitals." Naruto said, looking around.

"Of course!" Gaara said, reaching down to take a bandaged hand. The pair walked out of the hospital and made their way to the Kazekage mansion.

**HOORAY! Looks like things will start looking up for Naruto! Stay tuned!**

**Please PLEASE review!  
><strong>

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Wow! Only Chapter 4 and I have so many supporters! You all have no idea how much i appreciate it!  
><strong>

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

****Malevolent Onyx Dragon****

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow  
><strong>


	5. Never Coming Home

**Inspiration: Never Coming Home – Crossfade**

**Be sure you all thank my epic beta Anari Cross! My stories would be nothing without him!**

**Enjoy~!**

Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired kunoichi, banged on the door of the apartment of her teammate Naruto Uzumaki. "NARUTO! COME ON YOU IDIOT! OPEN YOUR DOOR! WHAT ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU FORGOT HOW TO OPEN ONE?" she shouted, banging so hard that the wood was starting to splinter.

It had been three days since anyone had seen Naruto, and the Hokage was getting worried. Tsunade had sent her pupil to go and find the hyperactive blonde. Sakura first asked around town; no one had seen him, some people even spit on her for uttering his name. Sakura was starting to get pissed. Her time was too valuable to be doing this kind of grunt work.

The pinkette sighed, finally fed up. She took a couple steps back, withdrew her fist, and smashed the door in. She walked inside, flicking a piece of hair out of her face. "Naruto?" she called.

Upon getting no response, she started to look around. Tsunade would be pissed if she came back with no information. She checked every room, nothing was there. In fact, with the exception of a layer of dust, and the broken down door, everything was in perfect order. It was as if no one had been there for a few days.

Sakura walked back out into the kitchen area, and noticed a note on the counter. She quickly scanned it over. "Oh shit!" she whispered, immediately running back to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was asleep at her desk when the knock came. She lifted her head, a piece of paper still stuck to her forehead. "What is it?" she asked, as she pulled it off and set it back on her desk.<p>

Sakura burst in through the doors. "Hokage-sama!" she cried. "Naruto has left the village!"

"What?" Tsunade half-yelled, unable to believe her favorite knucklehead was gone.

Sakura handed the Hokage the note she found in Naruto's apartment:

_I'm planning my release. Today I'll write the words that I never thought I'd have to show you. Hope it stings you so deeply that for a moment you might see me and I'll leave you there all alone. All I ever needed was someone to believe in everything that I could do. Maybe there's something beautiful hidden deep in my bones. I'll get as far as I can go. Where I run, you never will know. One more thing that you should know – I'm never coming home.  
>~Naruto Uzumaki<em>

Tsunade slammed the paper on her desk, tears in her eyes. "Why?" she asked the paper. The Hokage looked up at her pupil. "Why would he do this?" she asked hysterically.

Sakura stared into the eyes of her sensei. "I have no idea." she said, lying through her teeth.

The blonde woman looked up. "Gather everyone you can. We are going to find him!"

About two hours later, Sakura had returned. With her she brought, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Neji asked.

"Naruto is missing." Tsunade said seriously.

A few gasps went through the group, as well as several utterances of "Who cares?"

Tsunade reread the note aloud. Letting the new information sink in.

"But why would Naruto leave in the springtime of youth?" Lee asked.

"Whatever, that dobe wants to leave? Let him!" Sasuke said, earning a few grunts of approval.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Tsunade shouted. "This is the man that has been our friend and savior!" More tears streaked down her face as she pounded her fist into her desk, breaking it in half.

"No one wants that idiot scum around anway!" Ino supplied. She personally had nothing against Naruto, but she would do anything to get on Sasuke's good side.

"Sasuke, what about when you left and succumbed to evil? Who was it that brought you back and advocated for your reinstatement?" Tsunade asked, hoping to get some kind of positive response.

"You expect me to do the same thing? It's his own damn fault that he left! Why should we have to waste our precious time bringing him back?" Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tsunade was getting a headache from all the people putting her little Naru down! "Fine! I'm forming a rescue squad to bring him back. If you don't want any part of it, leave now!" she screamed, murder in her eyes.

Most of the group left. All that remained was a sobbing Iruka who was being held by Kakashi, a smiling Rock Lee, a stuttering Hinata, the angry pair of Kiba and Neji, and the most intelligent of all, Shikamaru.

"Alright," Tsunade started, surprised at how few stayed, "we need to find him. He said in his note that we wouldn't ever find him, but there must be a way! Does anyone know why he would leave?"

"Does it really matter why he left at the moment? Shouldn't we just be focusing on finding him?" Kiba asked.

"Baka, the reason he left could be a clue as to where he would end up!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Exactly!" Tsunade agreed. "So does anyone have any ideas?"

"I have no idea why Naruto would leave. He was always so happy!" Neji said, shaking his head. There were grunts of agreement around the room.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, I know. I wish we knew where he went!"

"That would kind of defeat the purpose if he told us where he was going." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Shut up!" Iruka yelled, still sobbing.

"Ok, let's focus on where he might go then." Tsunade prompted.

Everyone discussed the places Naruto might end up. Tsunade broke them all into two teams of two and a team of three to methodically check each location.

About an hour later, all seven members met at the gate. Their bags packed, they left the village.

Meanwhile, Tsunade decided to write a note to the Kazekage. She knew that he was Naruto's friend, so he might know something, and maybe even help with the search.

* * *

><p>Gaara sat in Naruto's new bedroom; doing his paperwork, never leaving Naruto's side, when a hawk flew in the window with a note tied to its leg. The Kazekage stood and untied the note, opening it up.<p>

_Kazekage-sama,  
>Naruto has gone missing. A note was found in his home, a copy of which is enclosed. We have dispatched search teams in an attempt to find him. If you hear anything, please let us know.<br>Tsunade._

Gaara rolled the note back up and handed it to Naruto, who read it quickly. "Do you want me to tell them?" Gaara asked his recovering friend.

Naruto stared at the note for a long time. "No." he finally said, crumpling the paper and tossing it on the ground. "I don't ever want to see those people again."

**GO TSUNADE! At least someone in Konoha cares!**

**Please review!**

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

****Malevolent Onyx Dragon****

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

****Vampiregrimmjow****

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12  
><strong>


	6. Time of Dying

**Inspiration: Time of Dying – Three Days Grace**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Anari Cross!**

**Enjoy~!**

Naruto lie in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Gaara, is my 48 hours up yet?" he asked.

The redheaded man looked up from his paperwork to glance at the other. "Naruto, I told you, the second your 48 hours are up, the psychiatrist will be here. That is how you will know."

"Well, how much longer?" Naruto whined.

Gaara glanced over at the clock. "Looks like any minute now."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed, shooting up in bed.

The Kazekage laughed. "Yes, really." There was a knock on the door. "Well, speak of the devil." Gaara said, getting up to open it.

"Hello there. My name is Dr. Ryoukan. I will be giving you your psych evaluation." the man said as he entered the large bedroom.

"Why, hello there Dr. Ryoukan!" Naruto said, his signature grin in place.

"Just call me Ryo." the man laughed.

"Well, I suppose I'll go then." Gaara said, gathering his paperwork.

Naruto just turned his 50 watt smile towards the redhead. "I'll see you later!"

Once Gaara was out of the room, Ryo pulled a chair up to the bed. "Alright Naruto, why don't you tell me about your parents."

Naruto's smile barely faltered. "They died when I was born." was all he said.

Ryo immediately paused in writing. "You never met your parents?"

"Nope." Naruto's grin was still in place.

"So, who took care of you?" Ryo asked. "Didn't you have foster parents or anything?"

"Naw, once I was about 5, I was on my own." Naruto said, seemingly proud of his self-sufficiency.

"Alright, well, tell me about that." Ryo said cautiously.

Naruto sighed. "Can we just skip this? So, my childhood was fucked up. Do you really expect me to sit here and talk to a complete stranger about all my secrets and have him tell me shit I already know?"

"Naruto, I'm going to level with you. Therapy does seem like a complete waste of time, unless you have serious problems that can't be worked out by yourself! We can't figure out if you have those types of problems until we do an evaluation!" Ryo explained.

"So that means I have to tell you my deepest darkest secrets? I don't even know you! What's to stop you from going around and telling people?" Naruto was waving his bandaged arms around.

"Is there someone you'd rather talk to?" Ryo asked. "If so, I can instruct on what to look for, and they can give a basic report to me."

Naruto thought for several moments. "Gaara." was all he said, complete silence settling over the room.

Ryo sighed, and left the room. He wrote questions on a pad of paper and went off to find the Kazekage. The doctor entered the large office. "Kazekage-sama, forgive me for the intrusion."

"Dr. Ryoukan, what can I do for you?" Gaara said, putting down his pen and looking up.

"Naruto is refusing to speak with me. He said that he would only talk to you." Ryo stated, slightly annoyed.

"Alright Doctor. What is it you're wanting me to do?" Gaara asked.

"Really? Just like that and you're willing to help?" Ryo was very surprised. This wasn't the first time someone had requested to talk to someone they trusted for their psych evaluation; but usually it took a fair amount of arm twisting to get the job done.

"I care deeply for Naruto. I would do anything to help him." Gaara said after a few moments, deciding how much to share with the man.

Ryo stared cautiously at the leader of Suna. "Are you gay?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Gaara asked, rising from his desk. "I don't see how that's any of your business. Now, will you just get on with whatever it is you want me to ask him?"

"O-of course sir." Ryo said, nervous about having an angry Gaara on his hands. He pulled out his clipboard and handed it to the redhead. "I've written down the questions you need to ask. Just write down physical and emotional responses to the questions, as well as any other information you find pertinent."

Gaara sighed and snatched the clipboard from the other man. He stormed out of his own office and walked down the hall. 'Where the hell did that question come from? I'm not gay!' Gaara thought back to when Naruto was released from the hospital, a fresh blush covering his face. 'Am I gay?' he wondered. The inner turmoil ran rampant in the young Kazekage's mind as he made his way to Naruto's room. He stopped in front of the door, getting his emotions under control before going inside.

"Hey Naruto. I hear you didn't want to talk to that prick Dr. Ryoukan." Gaara laughed.

"You picked up on that too, huh?" Naruto commented.

"Yeah, he came into my office and asked me to help him and then had the audacity to ask if I was gay!" Gaara said incredulously.

Naruto's eye widened a fraction. "Well, are you?"

A blush formed on Gaara's face. "I'm honestly not sure. Anyway, let's move on. The doctor gave me a list of questions to ask you." Gaara sat down in the same chair Ryo had sat in.

Naruto's head was assaulted with thoughts. 'Gaara, gay?' He couldn't stop thinking about it!

"So, Naruto," Gaara started, deciding to pick one of the later questions. "Tell me about your favorite memory."

Naruto stared, deer in the headlights look on his face. "Uh, well." The blonde thought for a moment. "I would have to say when I brought Sasuke back to Konoha."

"Why is that your favorite memory?" Gaara asked, finding himself a bit angry that the Uchiha was included in the blonde's favorite memory.

"Because, at the time, I thought Sasuke was my best friend, and I was so happy that I could finally save him. When we got to the village, people treated me like a hero and I was praised everywhere I went. Even Sasuke was nice to me!" Naruto was smiling, but his expression suddenly changed. "But that didn't last long."

Gaara jotted down some notes and scanned the other questions. "Uh, tell me about your friends."

"What friends? Other than you, I have no friends." Naruto said bitterly. "Shall I tell you about you?"

Gaara nodded his head. He was interested in hearing what Naruto had to say about him.

"There have only ever been two people that were there for me. One of them is dead, the other is you, Gaara. You are the only one to have even thought to look for a problem! I have been suffering through the hate in that village, and none of my so-called friends ever seemed to notice! But then, you found me. I'm starting to feel happy again – even if I do have to deal with this crappy evaluation. I'm starting to feel like I could create a new life here, and it's all because of you." The sweetest smile Gaara had ever seen graced the blonde's face.

Gaara blushed heavily as he wrote down notes about how much Naruto liked him. He was desperately trying to look for a question that wouldn't be too hard on the blonde yet, but would direct the conversation away from him as a topic! "Tell me about your past romantic relationships." Gaara asked, finding that he could feel the start of jealousy coiling in his stomach.

Naruto's eyes viably dimmed as he thought back; this was something he never wanted to think about again.

"Why do you want to know about my past relationships?" Naruto asked, hoping to get out of the question.

"That's something you'd have to ask the psychiatrist, I'm just reading the questions off a list." Gaara said, a bit peeved about it himself.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "Well, I guess the first thing would be Sakura. I had the biggest crush on her when I was young, but she would never go out with me. She would just swoon over Sasuke and ignore my existence." Gaara made a mental note to smack that woman if he ever got the chance. "But my crush on Sakura was just a cover." Gaara's interest was peaked. "It turns out that I'm gay!" Naruto laughed lightly as if it would lighten the blow.

Gaara's mind went into overdrive. "You're gay?" he asked, not sure if he heard it or imagined it.

"Yeah." Naruto confirmed. "It actually turns out that my real crush was on Sasuke." A near inaudible growl came out of Gaara's throat. "Remember when I said that Sasuke was nice to me when he came back? I learned that he liked me too!" A small smile appeared on the blonde's face. "We began dating. It was the only real romantic relationship I'd ever had! I was so desperately in love with him, and it seemed like Sasuke was in love with me too. But-" A tear rolled down a scarred cheek. "But he didn't. He told me he loved me to get in my pants, and when I wouldn't let him-" Naruto broke down, a strangled sob escaped him.

"He left you because you wouldn't sleep with him?" Gaara asked. As Naruto shook his head, fear wormed into Gaara's heart. "Then, what happened when you wouldn't sleep with him?"

"He said that if I wouldn't submit willingly, he-" Naruto hiccuped, trying to keep the sobs at bay. "He said he would just take what he wanted."

"He raped you?" Gaara was yelling. He had risen from his chair and was visibly shaking with rage. The sand throughout Suna was swirling around, reacting to the waves of pure anger rolling off the man.

"Several times actually." Naruto whispered, as if he said it quietly enough, it wouldn't be true.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Gaara asked.

"I did." Gaara felt his anger rise. "No one would believe that Sasuke would rape someone like me. If he were to rape someone, it would be someone better than me. No one thought I was good enough for Sasuke, and that if he was raping me, I should feel honored that he was willing to stick his dick inside a monster." Naruto explained, drawing his knees to his chest.

Gaara's waves of anger became visible in the form of demonic chakra and sand. 'Uchiha better not ever come here, he _will_ die.' the redhead's mind screamed.

"Besides, it's not like it was the first time I was raped." Naruto said softly, his eyes hardening at his past memories.

"What?" Gaara was growing more and more angry at Konoha.

"The villagers always hated me. The would wait outside my door, usually with weapons, and beat me whenever I would leave." Naruto took a shaky breath. "And sometimes, at night, when they would get drunk, they would break down my door and come in, and well…" Naruto's voice trailed off, remembering the events of his life always made him feel weak.

"When did this start?" Gaara asked, afraid of the answer he would be given.

"Well, the beatings started from the moment I could leave the apartment on my own – so, about 4 years old. And the," Naruto took a deep breath, "raping started happening when I was about 5."

Gaara growled more than he ever had before. He had decided; he was going to talk to Tsunade, and the result of this conference would more than likely end the relationship between Suna and Konoha.

Naruto watched as rage swelled in the teal eyes of his friend, and sand swirled around the room. "Gaara?" Naruto said shakily, a tan hand reaching to grasp a pale one.

Gaara's fury was temporarily assuaged as he felt the tender gesture. He pulled on the hand in his own, successfully planting Naruto against his chest and wrapping his arms around the man. "Naruto, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I promise you, from now one, no one will hurt you. I will protect you." Gaara's own eyes were starting to fill with tears. He cared so deeply for this man; even if his feelings confused the hell out of him.

Naruto leaned against Gaara, welcoming the comfort. Gaara seemed to be the only one he felt truly safe with. "Thank you Gaara."

They sat there, Gaara holding Naruto, for a long time before Naruto finally spoke. "Shouldn't we finish the evaluation?"

"Fuck the evaluation. I'm the Kazekage! I can deem you healthy enough to be off suicide watch. That is, if you want to." Gaara said, looking down into blue eyes.

"Gaara, you're my one true friend. Thank you for everything you do!" Naruto replied, nuzzling his head back against the other's chest.

Gaara smiled. "You do have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you won't hurt yourself again; if not for yourself, then for me. I don't know what I would do if you died!" Gaara's eyes were once again glassy with unshed tears.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the strong back of the Kazekage. "I promise Gaara, I promise."

**Well, now you know; and knowing is half the battle! *sigh* This chapter is longer than I normally do, and don't get used to it! There was just no good place to split it up! I swear!**

**Please review!**

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

****Malevolent Onyx Dragon****

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

****Vampiregrimmjow****

**Raccoon Girl**

****MiyuCross12****

**Sora Ketashiba  
><strong>


	7. Fade

**I was so glad to see so many positive responses to "Fuck the evaluation, I'm the Kazekage!" I have to say, that was probably my favorite line to write! XD**

**Inspiration: Fade - Staind**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Anari Cross!**

**Enjoy~!**

_Hokage-sama,  
>I wish to inform you that Naruto is fine. He does, however, not wish to be found. I hope that you can respect his wishes and not search for him. He is slowly on his way to happiness. Speaking of which, I would like to request an audience with you concerning the behavior of your villagers – a meeting that will decide the future of the relationship between our villages. Once again, I respectfully ask you to call off any search you may have started for Naruto. He is safe.<br>~Gaara_

Tsunade gasped in shock. 'What the hell is going on?'

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Hinata had taken the route to Suna. The lazy brunette had known that Naruto and Gaara were friends, and this would be a good place for him to run. Walking to the front gate, they were stopped by two guards. "State your business."<p>

Shikamaru stepped in front of the stuttering girl. "We are from Konoha, we are searching for a lost comrade named Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

The guards looked at each other nervously, something that did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru. "There is no Naruto Uzumaki here, please move along." they responded.

"Well, we have been traveling for two days. May we please check into a hotel in the village?" Shikamaru asked.

The guards once again glanced around nervously. Finally one nodded his head slightly to the other. "Of course. Please, be comfortable."

The second the pair of shinobi were inside the walls of the large village, Shikamaru made his way to the Kazekage tower to request an audience with the leader.

The secretary led them up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Sir, a pair of Leaf-nin are here to see you."

"Come in." Gaara called.

Shikamaru and Hinata walked inside the large office. Hinata stayed near the door, nervous about what to do, while Shikamaru marched right up to the Kazekage's desk. "Where is he?" he demanded.

Gaara slowly set down his pen, and looked up at the brunette. "Where is who?" he asked tiredly.

"You know exactly who I am talking about!" Shikamaru yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. The lazy genius was never known to lose his temper, but he was becoming increasingly annoyed as to the reason no one would let him see his blonde friend.

Gaara chuckled lightly; which slightly frightened Shikamaru. "You're speaking of Naruto I presume?"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?"

"He does not want to be found." There was a gasp from Hinata in the back. "Rest assured that he is safe and comfortable though."

Shikamaru once again slammed his fist on the desk. "I want to see my friend!" he yelled, not caring that the man before him could kill him in an instant.

Gaara's eyes became colder. "Your friend?" he asked incredulously. "What kind of friend would let what happened to Naruto happen? Hmmm?" Sand began to viciously whip around the office.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What happened to him?"

"EXACTLY!" Gaara yelled, standing up; his fury evident in his eyes. "You don't even know what you let happen to him! And you dare to call yourself his friend?"

Hinata was in the back of the office, sobbing. She had no idea what had happened to her beloved blonde, but she knew it had to be something horrible for this kind of reaction.

"Well, why don't you enlighten us?" Shikamaru asked, hiding his fear well.

Gaara's furious eyes connected with Shikamaru's. "It is not my place to tell you." He quickly sat back down.

"So, you tell us we can't talk to him because we don't know what happened, but you won't tell us what happened unless he told us?" Shikamaru asked, pointing out the huge logical flaw.

"Hn." Gaara grunted at the man, not really caring.

"I need to see Naruto." Shikamaru said, moving closer to the redhead. "Please, I need to see my friend! If he doesn't want us here, then we'll leave, we just need to be sure he's ok."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, and shifted his gaze back to his paperwork, deciding to ignore the man's presence.

"Fine." Shikamaru said, grabbing Hinata by the arm and storming out of the office.

Once outside, Shikamaru looked at the girl seriously. "Can you use your byakugan to find him?"

"I-I c-c-can t-try." she stuttered, activating her special eye jutsu. Hinata searched all around the village for that distinct chakra pattern. She finally located Naruto, and pointed in the direction from which they came. "H-he's in th-the K-k-kazekage m-mansion." she said.

Shikamaru pulled out two small scrolls and scribbled a short message on them, before using a teleportation jutsu to send them to their colleagues. "Let's go." he told the shy girl before heading off in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Tsunade called her good friend, and secretary, Shizune into her office. "I am going to be traveling to Suna." she said.<p>

Shizune nodded. "What's the occasion?"

"The Kazekage wants a meeting; he says it concerns the future of the relationship between our villages! I wonder what could have him so upset?" Tsunade responded, her gaze slightly unfocused as she thought back to the letter.

"I'm not sure Lady Tsunade. Shall I set up an escort?" the dark-haired woman asked.

"Please do. Make it three ninjas." the Hokage said, thinking about the situation. A thought suddenly struck her. "Oh, I need to call off the search party!"

* * *

><p>Gaara's eye twitched as the pair of guards in his office proceeded to tell him that another pair of shinobi from Konoha had come to find Naruto. 'So much for calling off the search party.'<p>

"So, get rid of them!" he finally yelled.

The guards looked at each other. "I don't think we can do that! One of them is the Copy-nin Kakashi Hatake!" one responded.

Gaara sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll have to do it!" he yelled, walking from behind the desk and out the office. 'Morons."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru strolled over to the mansion, and quickly moved through the doors, trying not to look suspicious. "So, where is his room?"he whispered to Hinata.<p>

She reactivated her byakugan, and searched the large home. "F-follow me!" she said quietly, starting up the stairs.

The pair finally reached the door, and Shikamaru walked up and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a tired voice from inside.

Shikamaru didn't answer, knowing that the blonde would recognize his voice; he simply knocked again.

Naruto got up, frustrated that whoever it was wouldn't answer him. He whipped open the door. Taking note of who stood on the other side, he sneered. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

"Why did you leave?" Shikamaru asked, deciding to get right to business.

"Hn." Naruto grunted. "Like you actually care." he said, starting to shut the door.

Shikamaru reached a hand up to keep it propped open. "As a matter of fact, we do care. You don't have to invite us in, but please talk to us!"

'Shikamaru never works this hard for anything!' Naruto glanced the two up and down. "Fine." he said, opening the door back up. "Come in."

Shikamaru and Hinata made their way inside the spacious room. Naruto went and sat on his bed, and the others went to sit on the couch. "So, Naruto, how are you?" the man started.

Naruto sighed, leaning back on his hands. "Better, I guess. Gaara has been very kind to me."

"N-naruto?" Hinata started. "W-we've been s-s-so w-worried about y-you!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think anyone would worry!" Naruto replied, waving a hand as if to dismiss the idea.

"Why would you think that?" Shikamaru asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that after what happened in Tsunade's office.

Naruto just arched an eyebrow. "Are you seriously that blind? Have you seen the way people treat me in that village?"

Both Shikamaru's and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Hinata shook her head. "What do you mean?" asked the brunette.

Naruto started in about the story of his childhood, the fear of it having lifted after telling Gaara.

* * *

><p>Gaara marched down to the gates of his village to find none other than Kakashi Hatake, and some other ninja he'd heard Naruto refer to as Iruka. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" he asked.<p>

"We received a note from Shikamaru that Naruto was here." Kakashi said. "And that you were not permitting us to see him." A sob escaped the man beside Kakashi.

Gaara sighed, rubbing his temples, trying to figure out what to say. Suddenly, a scroll materialized in front of Kakashi. The jounin opened it.

_The search for Naruto has been called off by request of the Kazekage. He wishes it to be known that Naruto is safe.  
>~Hokage<em>

Kakashi's eye twitched as he looked up at Gaara. He handed the redhead the note. "What is the meaning of this?"

Gaara read the note quickly. "It means exactly what it says. Naruto is here, but he does not wish to be found. He is safe, so let it be."

"But w-why?" Iruka managed to choke out between sobs. Kakashi leaned over to rub the man's back.

"His reasoning is his own. Please respect that." Gaara stated coldly, turning to go back to his office.

"WAIT!" called Kakashi. He pulled out a scroll, and scribbled something. "Could you please make sure Naruto gets this?" he asked, handing the scroll to Gaara.

Gaara nodded his head, and left the two shinobi at the gate.

* * *

><p>Hinata was in tears, and Shikamaru's eyes were wide with shock. "How is it that no one ever knew about all this?" he asked the tortured blonde.<p>

"No one cared enough to ask." Naruto said shakily. As much as he knew it was the past, his memories still made him feel weak.

Hinata continued to sob on the couch, clutching her knees. 'Poor Naruto, I've been in love with him all this time, and have never noticed how much pain he was in!'

Shikamaru stood and walked over to the blonde. He gently wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry Naruto! I'm so so sorry!"

* * *

><p>Tsunade stood at the front gates of Konoha with her newly formed team. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. 'The former members of team 7.' she gently reminisced.<p>

"You all ready?" she asked them.

There was a resounding "Hai!" from the small squad before they all leapt off into the trees and started the journey to Suna.

**Teehee, Sakura and Sasuke are on their way to Suna!**

**Please review!**

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow**

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12**

**Sora Ketashiba**

**Pinkyni21**

**Chishio Ame**

**AnnieHdz3**

**Catus  
><strong>


	8. Threadbare

**Inspiration: Threadbare – Stone Sour**

**I would like to thank my amazing beta Anari Cross!**

**Enjoy~!**

_Naruto looked around, assessing his situation. Glancing up, he found his hands to be bound by a rope attached to the ceiling. His back was against a wall, and his feet barely touched the floor. "Help!" he called, unsure of where he was._

_A dark figure appeared before him, slowly coming out of the shadows. "So, it seems you're awake." the voiced cooed._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto said, fear gripping him._

_The raven stepped fully out of the shadows, walking up until he was directly in front of the blonde. "That's right little Naru." he whispered, leaning up to breathe into the other's ear. "You ready?"_

"_Ready for what?" Naruto asked._

"_For this!" Sasuke yelled, cutting the blonde's shirt in half with a kunai. The raven dropped the knife to the floor, attacking the tan chest while undoing Naruto's pants. "I've missed you Naruto." he said against the skin._

"_Sasuke, what's going on? Stop this!" Naruto said, squirming under the other man's touch._

"_What's going on?" Sasuke said, rage filling his voice. "You left me Naru, and now you have to pay the price!" He ripped off Naruto's pants and boxers, revealing the limp appendage. "What, you can't even get hard for me? God you're pathetic!" _

_Sasuke started to take off his own clothes, noticing how Naruto tried to look away. Sasuke's own cock was extremely hard at the sight before him. _

_The raven walked back up to the blonde, lifting tan legs up by the knee to expose Naruto's tight entrance. He lined himself up. "I'm not going to lie to you. This will hurt!" he said maliciously as he slammed his cock into the tan ass._

_Naruto cried out in pain. "W-why Sasuke? Why me?" he said, tears leaking out of his brilliant blue eyes._

_Sasuke reached up a hand to smack the blonde across the face. "You have the audacity to question me?" he said. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I get what I want! And right now, I want to fuck you!"_

_Sasuke began to rapidly thrust his dick inside the blonde, setting a rhythm. Naruto felt like he was about to be torn in two. The pain was unbearable! Sasuke didn't even have the decency to prep him first!_

_Naruto began to cry harder. "P-please Sasuke! Stop this! It hurts!" _

_Sasuke smirk and picked up his pace. "It will be over soon, I'm about ready to cum."_

_After a few more unbearably painful thrusts, Sasuke screamed out Naruto's name and came inside him. He pulled his limp cock out of the other man. "You disgust me." he said, grabbing his clothes and leaving the blonde to cry._

* * *

><p>Naruto shot up out of bed. Tears flowed freely from his eyes.<p>

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Gaara was next to the bed, cradling the sobbing man. "Naruto, what happened? You were screaming!"

Naruto was too distraught to respond, he just huddled against the redhead and sobbed harder. He wrapped his own arms around the Kazekage. "Sasuke." he whispered between sobs.

Sand could be seen swirling around the village.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up in his bed at the hotel. The group had decided to stop in a small village for the night to rest up. The raven sat up, and realized his sharingan was activated. "Well, that was an interesting dream." he mused as he got up and went to clean the stickiness off of himself. "Very interesting."<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai stood before the gates of Suna. "Alright, here we go." the Hokage sighed, passing through to enter the village.<p>

The four made their way to the Kazekage tower, and were led up to the office. The secretary knocked on the door.

"Come in." was the tired reply.

The four entered. "You requested a meeting?" Tsunade said, causing the redhead to look up.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, thank you for coming." he said. Suddenly, he caught sight of her escort party and growled rather loudly. The sand whipped around the village once again. "_You_ and _you_," he said, pointing at Sasuke and Sakura, "are not welcome in this office."

Sasuke glared at the man, while Sakura simply flinched at the angry tone. "Why not?" Sasuke challenged.

Gaara's glare intensified. "If you do not leave immediately, I WILL kill you."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, before he turned on his heel and walked out. 'All the better.' he thought. 'Now I can go find Naruto uninterrupted.'

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder towards the dismissed ninja. "What was that about?" she asked.

"It's actually part of the reason I requested this meeting." Gaara said, placing his elbows on the desk and interlacing his fingers.

Tsunade cocked her head to the side, and Sai just stood in the corner of the room. "How so?"

"Do you know anything about Naruto's childhood?" Gaara asked, shifting some papers around.

"All I know was that his parents both died the day he was born." she responded sadly.

Sai found his interest to be peaked. He knew this would have something to do with Naruto's disappearance. He had been away on a mission the day they were called together, but he had heard about it, and was an emotional wreak – or at least as close as he could come to being one.

"Do you know about how the villagers treated him?" Gaara asked, snapping his eyes to meet Tsunade's.

"I know that they were cruel. They would call him names, spit on him, and most shops refused to service him." she said, becoming uneasy. Just what was it that Naruto hadn't told her?

"From the time he was 4-years-old, the people in your village would wait outside Naruto's door and beat him whenever he left." Gaara said harshly.

Tsunade gasped. "I had no idea!"

"And from the time he was 5, some of the men would get drunk and break into his apartment to rape him." Gaara's eyes were furious.

Tears leaked from amber eyes, and charcoal ones became furious. "God." Tsunade whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Suna can be friendly with a village who allows their people to commit these kind of acts." Gaara said, pulling out the scroll that held their truce agreement.

Tsunade's eyes snapped up to meet teal ones. "Now, hold on a second, I had no idea this was going on! And this was before I was Hokage! I wasn't even in the village during this!"

"That may be, but you were there while Naruto was dating Sasuke. You were there when Sasuke decided that he would violently rape Naruto over and over again." Gaara said, his eyes setting into one of his most deadly glares.

* * *

><p>"Alright dobe, where you?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, searching around. His sharingan eyes picked up the red chakra emitted from the Kazekage mansion. "Hn." he grunted, moving in that direction.<p>

He was able to slip past the guards with ease after saying he was part of the Hokage's guard. He walked up to the room Naruto's chakra emanated from. "I've got you now." he muttered under his breath as he pushed the door open.

Inside the spacious bedroom, he found his blonde soundly sleeping. Sasuke chuckled at the form, before lifting the blanket and situating himself next to Naruto. He wrapped his arm around the man. "Wake up Naruto." he whispered huskily in the tan ear.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?" he grunted, trying to focus his vision and turning to face the weight laying in his bed. Suddenly, he sobered, his vision becoming clear as he looked into onyx eyes.

"Naruto, you're mine."

* * *

><p>Gaara suddenly stood from his desk. "Fuck!" he yelled, moving quickly towards the door.<p>

"What the hell?" Tsunade asked, feeling slightly offended.

"Uchiha just entered Naruto's room." Gaara said, pushing the doors to his office open.

Both the Hokage and Sai followed were hot on Gaara's trail in an instant. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I set up a third eye outside the door when I saw that _he _was here." Gaara said through gritted teeth. "I just hope we make it there in time."

* * *

><p>"S-sasuke?" Naruto said, trying to push the man off the bed. He didn't want to be anywhere near the other.<p>

"Naruto! I can't believe you left me! I thought what we had was good." Sasuke said, his signature smirk in place.

Naruto rolled out of the bed and began to back up, trying to put distance between their bodies. "What do you mean 'good'? You used to fucking rape me!" Naruto yelled.

Something akin to sadness was portrayed in those deep onyx eyes. "Naruto," he sighed, "in all this time I never wanted to destroy a dream come true! And, in all this time, I never wanted to destroy someone like you! I want you to stay. So, give me a sign; give me your hand and I'll take you home." Sasuke held out a pale hand, waiting for the inevitable tan hand that would grasp it.

Naruto kept switching his glance from the hand to those eyes he used to love so much. "What…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just want you back. So, please, come back to Konoha." the raven said sweetly.

Naruto began to reach out a hand, slightly shaking to grasp that pale one; with such kind words, Sasuke had to be telling the truth this time, right? Suddenly the door busted in and sand wound itself around Sasuke.

Naruto threw his glance to the door to see a very pissed Gaara. "Uchiha." the Kazekage growled. "You have some nerve coming here after what you did."

Sasuke struggled against his bonds; he had seen firsthand what this sand could do, and he did not want to experience that. The more he struggled, the more he felt the sand tighten its grip.

The raven looked up at Naruto, hoping the man would advocate for him. "Naruto, help me!"

Naruto looked between Sasuke and Gaara, unsure of what to do. He knew if he didn't intervene, one of them would get hurt.

'I have to do something. But what? Who do I want more?' Naruto thought desperately.

**The next chapter is going to be really fun to write! XD**

**Please review!**

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow**

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12**

**Sora Ketashiba**

**Pinkyni21**

**Chishio Ame**

**AnnieHdz3**

****Catus****

**Kitsune-chan96**

**AngelDanny**

**Rin Firiel**

**JuneYuki  
><strong>


	9. Violence Fetish

**Inspiration: Violence Fetish – Disturbed**

**A special thanks to my beta Anari Cross! Be sure to go out and check out his stories, he is an amazing writer!**

**Enjoy~!**

Sakura walked through the village of Suna, more than a little annoyed that the Kazekage had kicked her out of his office. Then, on top of that, Sasuke wouldn't even walk with her!

The idea hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Well, if Sasuke doesn't want to walk with me, then I'll just have to go walk with him!' A psychotic grin appeared on her face as she thought about how the raven would fall in love with her this time! 'Now, where would he go?'

* * *

><p>Gaara dragged Sasuke through the village with his sand, being sure to smack that smug face on some rocks along the way. A smirk graced the Kazekage's face as he felt another chakra he didn't want in this village. 'This should be a fun afternoon.'<p>

He sent his sand in the direction of a certain pink menace, never deterring from his own path.

"Gaara! You will pay for mmph!" Sasuke shouted as the redhead gave him a sand gag.

"You really talk too much Uchiha." Gaara said, his smirk growing.

Sasuke continued to pull at the sand, but it just tightened its hold on him. Soon, a second sand bundle with pink hair joined them on their journey. Onyx eyes glanced over, confused as to what she was doing there.

Gaara dragged his sand bundles all the way to the far end of the training grounds, successfully gaining some privacy. He hoisted them both up and unwrapped the sand from their faces so they could see him.

"You both have wronged Naruto in horrible ways. You are not the only ones to do so, but you are the only ones with enough gall to step foot in my village. The pain you are about to experience will be a reminder of what you have done, and know that if you ever come back here, you will die." Gaara said to the two frightened shinobi.

Sakura was shaking with fear, and finally noticed that Sasuke was there. "What are we going to do? You can get us out of here, right Sasuke-kun?" she said in her best fangirl voice.

The Uchiha sighed and glared at the annoying girl. "So, what did you do to him? You know, other than your usual violent bitch shit."

Gaara smirked. "Yes Sakura, why don't you share your transgressions. Then we can hear Sasuke's." Sasuke glared at the redhead.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun did nothing wrong!" Sakura said, spitting at the Kazekage. "You are just being the same monster you were before!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as the sand tightened around Sakura. "I may have a monster sealed inside me, but it will never compare to the two of you."

Sakura shifted her gaze to the floor. She was well aware of what she had done to the loveable blonde. Suddenly, she snapped her eyes to the raven beside here. 'What could he have done?'

Sasuke thought through his mind about what he could've done to deserve this kind of treatment, when another thought crossed his mind. Onyx met teal. "Why the hell do you care so much? I mean, I could understand maybe wanting to throw a punch or two, but this is a bit extreme!"

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction. "I don't know what you mean. I just want to protect him."

"Yes, but why?" Sasuke said, his signature smirk falling in place.

Gaara's mind whizzed. 'Why do I care this passionately.'

"Are you in love with him?" Sasuke asked, his smirk reaching his eyes.

Sakura felt like she was going to barf! She thought homosexuals were disgusting, and here she was, being tortured by one!

"Just remember Gaara," Sasuke started, "that I had him first, and he will always be mine."

* * *

><p>Naruto was in a daze. He still stood in the exact spot in his new bedroom from when Sasuke came in. Gaara had dragged him off, and now, he had no idea what to do.<p>

Suddenly a though hit him. "No!" he shouted at the air. "Gaara! Don't kill Sasuke!"

He ran out the door, using Kyuubi's power to heighten his senses. He just had to find them!

* * *

><p>Sakura stared wide-eyed at her beloved. "Y-you're gay?"<p>

"Yes." Sasuke responded, never taking his eyes off Gaara. Instantly he felt the sand tighten as Gaara's eyes grew darker.

"You have no right to talk about him like that! You fucking raped him!" Gaara yelled, crushing the man before him.

"I-it's not…rape if….it's w-welcomed!" Sasuke grunted out while he felt his bones creak under the pressure.

"IT WASN'T WELCOME!" Gaara roared, tightening the sand even more, cutting off the Uchiha's air supply.

"STOP!" came a familiar voice from behind them.

Gaara turned his head to see Naruto running at him. "Don't tell me you want him back! What about all that he put you through! I know you think that this time will be different, but Naruto, he won't change! He's still the same bast-"

Gaara was cut off by a set of soft lips on his own. "No." Naruto said, pulling away from Gaara's face. "I don't want him back. I care about you Gaara, and I remember what you were like years ago. And I know that killing could send you spiraling back to that. I don't care what happens to them, I just don't want you to have any more blood on your hands."

"Naruto…" Gaara said breathlessly.

"Gaara, I like you. I like you a lot. And I'd like to be your boyfriend if you'll have me." the blonde said shyly.

Gaara leaned down to capture the lips of the man he so deeply cared for. He may not be gay, but he was defiantly Naruto-sexual.

A loud retching sound brought them out of their reverie. The pair glanced over to see Sakura emptying the contents of her stomach. "God, you gays are disgusting!"

"Can I please just crush her then?" Gaara asked, taking Naruto in his arms.

Naruto giggled and nodded his head. "Yeah, that wouldn't be blood on your hands, that would do the world a favor!"

They both turned, smiles on their faces, as the sand crushed Sakura into nothing. "Ah, that felt good." muttered Gaara. The world was a much better place without Sakura Haruno in it. But that still left them with the problem of Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted with displeasure as some of Sakura's blood got on him, and he was unable to wipe it away. "So monster, are you going to kill me too?" he asked sarcastically.

Gaara growled deep in his throat. And Naruto placed a calming hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Sasuke, how do you sleep when you live with your lies?" he asked the raven.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"You know what really happened between us, and you continue to think you did nothing wrong! You are not only lying to us, but you are lying to yourself! Suppressing shit like that just forces things to well up until they become unbearable!" Naruto said, never separating from Gaara's side.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. 'When did the dobe get intelligent?' He looked up into those blue eyes. "Naruto, we both know that you wanted me. So what harm was done?"

"What harm?" Naruto asked incredulously. "You're seriously going to ask me that? Do you have no idea what I've been through?"

"I grew up without a family as well, in case you had forgotten." Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh, fuck you! You had it easy! Everyone fucking loved you! Me? I got spit on, kicked out of stores, beaten and raped! You have no idea what hardship is!" Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra rising to the surface in response to his anger.

It was Gaara's turn to calm his new boyfriend down. "Do you want me to kill him?" he asked.

"No, let him go, but make sure he never comes back here. I want him to live knowing full well what he did to me. I want the guilt to slowly eat at him from the inside. I want him to suffer…"

**Hey! Hey you! No, not you, the one with the shirt! Yes you! Do you like tacos?**

**Please review!**

**Oh My God! This list has gotten so long! Thank you all so much for all that you do to support me! I wouldn't have the strength to write without all of you!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow**

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12**

**Sora Ketashiba**

**Pinkyni21**

**Chishio Ame**

**AnnieHdz3**

**Catus**

**Kitsune-chan96**

**AngelDanny**

**Rin Firiel**

**JuneYuki**

**Bloodred 321**

**That Shy Quiet Girl**

**UlricGriever**

**Chachi94**

**Sayuri-Yuuko**

**KinnatSeanach**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anari, you're the best! As for you readers, if you haven't gone and visited his stories yes, GO DO IT!**

**Inspiration: Sorry, no musical inspiration for this chapter...  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!**

Sai had sent several ink birds into the sky once Naruto ran off, and one had finally come back. It circled above the heads of Sai and Tsunade.

"So, what does that mean?" the Hokage asked.

"It means it found Naruto, and we should follow it." Sai replied emotionlessly, starting off on a swift pace after the bird. Tsunade followed close behind.

The sight that greeted the pair was an interesting one to say the least. Sasuke was held up in the air by sand, and a bundle of sand next to him was dripping blood. Meanwhile Gaara and Naruto stood off to the side, red chakra leaking out of the blonde's body. The chakra was almost instantly dispelled as a pale hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder.

Tsunade and Sai approached with caution. Suddenly, the Hokage ran up to the blonde, a fist raised. Naruto turned around just in time to catch the fist open up, and both arms snake around his body.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled through her tears. "I've been worried sick about you!"

"Y-you have?" Naruto said, blue eyes widening a bit.

"Yes you idiot! If you really felt the need to leave, we would have supported you, but you could have at least told us! We love you so much!" she cried.

Sai stood behind them, feeling slightly out of place, until blue eyes momentarily connected with his own. Naruto separated himself from the woman hugging him and walked over to Sai. "Hey."

Pale arms wrapped around the man. "Naruto, I am so sorry. I was on a mission when the search parties left, and when I got back you were gone!" Sai pulled back to look at Naruto. "I missed you."

Naruto blushed slightly. "Thanks Sai." he said, looking up to find a rare true smile on Sai's face.

"HEY! I'M STILL IN THE SAND!" yelled Sasuke, hating the fact that he was being ignored.

Everyone just glared at the Uchiha. "Fine, let him go Gaara."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Tsunade. "I mean, I know I shouldn't be rooting for the execution of my own shinobi, but this a special exception."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I know. But, someday, somehow, he will fully realize the weight of his transgressions, and he will suffer. Karma is a bitch like that." Naruto grinned like a crazy person at the idea of the raven finally suffering. Suddenly, a thought struck the blonde. "Oh, hey, wasn't Sakura you're student Baa-chan?"

"Yeah, why?" Tsunade responded, letting the nickname slide under the circumstances.

"Well, she's kind of dead now." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"And I'm sure the world will be better because of it. She was utterly useless. I was actually planning on letting her go as a pupil." The Hokage tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Whatever, can we please leave this wretched village Hokage. I'm getting kind of sick of the disrespect I'm receiving." Sasuke said, dusting the left-over sand off his clothes.

"Respect is something that is earned." Sai stated quietly.

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement. "That's right, and you deserve no such respect after what you have done."

Sasuke's mouth hung open. 'What the hell are these people on about?'

Tsunade walked over to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, thank you for saving our beloved blonde. We hope that you can give him the happiness he has always deserved. Please, do not let the idiot Uchiha come between our villages."

Gaara nodded his head. "Yes, we will continue to be allies, but _he_ is never allowed to step foot in this village again." he said as Naruto walked over to wrap his arms around the redhead.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Tsunade replied, a twisted grin winding across her face. "It won't be a problem at all." Her tone sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

With that, Naruto hugged the Hokage and Sai, and the three Konoha shinobi were off.

"I'm so glad that's over." Naruto sighed, leaning into his new boyfriend. "Can we go home now?"

Gaara chuckled and bent down to kiss the blonde. "Of course we can." A pale hand grasped a tan one, and the pair walked back to the Kazekage mansion.

Once inside, they both collapsed on a couch in a nearby sitting room, exhausted from the day's events. Gaara felt something poke him from deep inside his kage robes. He reached in a pulled out a small scroll.

"Oh, Naruto, I forgot to give this to you." he said, handing over the scroll.

"What is it?" he asked, curious as to its contents.

"A couple leaf-nin that were part of the search party were here and asked me to give that to you." Gaara said tiredly, resting his head against Naruto and closing his eyes.

Naruto slowly opened it and found a short message.

_Naruto-  
>I know that you have had it harder than any of us could imagine, but please, for Iruka's sake, at least come back and visit us sometimes. We all miss you so much!<br>-Kakashi_

Naruto set down the scroll. He hadn't thought about Iruka-sensei when he left. The mother-hen figure must have been sobbing for Kakashi to attempt to do something about it.

"So, what did it say?" Gaara asked, not opening his eyes.

Naruto took to running his fingers through the red locks. "Kakashi was wondering if I could visit. You know, so that everyone knows I'm ok."

Gaara cracked one eye open. "So, do you want to go?"

"I don't know." the blonde said, biting his lip. "I have kind of a bad feeling about it."

"Don't worry, I'll go with you." Gaara said, hoping to assuage the blonde's negative thoughts. He personally thought that a trip to Konoha would be good for Naruto. As much as he loved him, and despised the people in that village, Gaara knew that there were still some people that cared about Naruto, and it would do his boyfriend some good to see that.

Naruto usually trusted his gut, but Gaara was actually for him going, and he did miss Iruka-sensei. "O-ok, let's go to Konoha." he said in a voice that he hoped came out calmer than he really felt.

"Alright, I'll work out the plans in the morning, I'm too comfortable right now." Gaara said, snuggling with his blonde more.

Naruto giggled at how affectionate his redhead was being, and leaned down to kiss him. "Alright Gaara, the morning is just fine."

* * *

><p>Sasuke's head was reeling. He watched as both Sai and the Hokage snubbed him on their trip back. 'Why the hell is everyone so angry? I mean, I was just giving Naruto what he always wanted! Was what I did really that bad?'<p>

The trio stopped and quietly set up camp, Tsunade and Sai still refusing to even look at the Uchiha. Sasuke had learned that his rank was being demoted upon their return to the village; apparently his conduct was not that of a respected ninja. 'I just don't understand how my actions were inappropriate!'

Sai had taken the first watch, and Sasuke was settling into his tent. He still couldn't stop wondering what he did wrong, even as he drifted off to sleep.

_"Sasuke…" came a mysterious voice from the depths._

_Sasuke looked around, attempting to find the source of that oddly familiar voice._

_"Foolish little brother, do you not even recognize my voice anymore?"_

_"Itachi? What the hell is going on? I killed you!" Sasuke said, forcing his body to not shake._

_"You took my eyes little brother, I will be with you always." Itachi laughed, stepping out of the darkness._

_"Oooookay…." Sasuke started. "So, why is it you haven't talked to me until now?"_

_"Because, Sasuke, you have done many horrible things. Things that I cannot forgive." Itachi narrowed his eyes._

_"What the hell are you talking about? Everyone keeps saying I've done these unspeakable things, but I have no idea what the hell is going on!" Sasuke screamed, throwing a tantrum like a 5 year old._

_Itachi picked up Sasuke by the back of his shirt. "You honestly have no clue?" Let me show you."_

_Sasuke was forced to see things through Naruto's perspective. He saw the way the villagers treated Naruto, and the life he had growing up. He saw that Naruto had wanted to be with him, but he wanted to get to know Sasuke, to make him fall in love. Sasuke saw that Naruto had thought of the 'sex' as a huge slap in the face. Naruto had truly believed that Sasuke had loved him. When he found out that Sasuke only wanted to use him, Naruto was irreparably damaged. The blonde had thought of their relationship as a compensation from his childhood; as if karma was trying to make up for it all._

_"H-how are you showing me these things?" Sasuke asked, horrified at the images that were so clear. He could actually feel what he had put Naruto through._

_"The Uchihas and the Tailed beasts are linked. It was a small matter for me to access the Kyuubi's mind and see what Naruto had gone through. Do you understand now?"_

_"I think I do, but-"_

Sasuke snapped up in his sleeping bag, tears were streaming down his face and his hand trembled as he stared down at them. "Oh God, what have I done?"

**Alright, I finally finished this chapter! God, I've been having some severe writer's block! Thanks to Anari for helping to write most of the dream sequence! Also, thanks so much to Pinkyni21 for the 'Ghost Itachi' idea! I'm always open to suggestions on a story, my outlines are always very loose! :D**

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow**

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12**

**Sora Ketashiba**

**Pinkyni21**

**Chishio Ame**

**AnnieHdz3**

**Catus**

**Kitsune-chan96**

**AngelDanny**

**Rin Firiel**

**JuneYuki**

**Bloodred 321**

**That Shy Quiet Girl**

**UlricGriever**

**Chachi94**

**Sayuri-Yuuko**

**KinnatSeanach**

**omg it's alex**

**goldchild2**

**MasterTDragon**

**TechnoAngelprincess**

**Secret Lullaby of Death**


	11. Walking on Sunshine

**Thank you Anari Cross for being the best beta ever!**

**Inspiration: Walking on Sunshine – Katrina & The Waves**

**Enjoy~!**

Gaara was elated. He had rid the world of the pink menace, captured Uchiha, and gained the best boyfriend anyone could ever hope to have. Now, he sat in his office writing a note so that they could go and visit people that cared about his blonde.

_Hokage-sama,  
>Naruto wishes to visit your village and see a small collective of people; names are listed below. I request that Uchiha is kept away from him at all times. We will be embarking as soon as we get a response from you.<br>Gaara_

The redhead openly smiled as he made his way out and handed the scroll to the secretary. "Have this sent to Konoha immediately." he told her.

"Right away Kazekage-sama." she replied, unable to stop herself from smiling in response as she took the scroll. "Sir, you have a visitor." she said, pointing to the waiting area.

Gaara glanced up seeing a mess of blonde spikes. "NARUTO!" he yelled happily.

Naruto's head snapped up, and a large grin covered his face as he ran and glomped the other man. "You seem happy today!"

Gaara grinned and pulled the blonde into his office shutting the door behind him. "I'm better than happy! I dare say that I'm walking on sunshine!"

"Walking on sunshine? Wouldn't that hurt?" Naruto said, a finger resting against his chin.

Gaara laughed. "It's just an expression Naruto." The Kazekage went back to his desk, sitting down and started to shift through papers.

A mischievous glint flitted through blue eyes. Naruto walked over to Gaara's chair, and pushed him out from the desk, pale hands still frozen in midair. "What are you doing Naruto?" Gaara asked. His question was answered as Naruto came to stand directly in front of him, and settled himself onto the Kazekage's lap.

Naruto leaned in, capturing the lips of his boyfriend in a passionate kiss. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked as he pulled away.

Gaara growled as he reached up to pull the blonde back down, connecting their lips once again. He swiped his tongue along Naruto's lips, seeking entrance. Tantalizing lips parted, and he delved into the warmth of that mouth. He mapped out every contour, every quirk, every inch of that delectable cavern. Naruto moaned heavily, a sound that went straight to the Kazekage's groin. Pale arms wrapped around the hard body of his boyfriend; hands held fast to that perfectly round ass.

Naruto pulled back due to the need for air; gasping and panting, he placed his forehead against that of his boyfriend and looked into lust-filled teal eyes. Pale hands were still kneading his rear and Naruto reveled at the sensation. His head was pulled back down, a tongue forcefully entering his mouth. He rolled his hips forward, seeking more pleasure from the wonderful man below him.

Gaara moaned as he felt a clothed erection come into contact with his own in a rhythmic pace. He moved his hands up Naruto's body, slipping under the hem of the shirt he was wearing. Just as he touched skin, there was a knock on the door.

Both men groaned in displeasure at being forced to separate. Naruto got off Gaara and moved over to the couch on the other side of the office, crossing his legs to hide his erection. Gaara smoothed out his robes and slid his lower body back under the desk. "C-come in." he said in a voice that sounded like he just woken up.

The secretary, Matsuri, slowly pushed open the door. "Kazekage-sama. Your brother is here to see you."

"Thank you Matsuri." he responded, trying to calm himself down. "Please, send him in."

Kankuro poked his head in. "Hey little brother! What's up?"

"Shouldn't you be in meetings or something?" Gaara replied, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Aww, you don't sound happy to see me!" the brunette mused. "I just wanted to talk to you about that boyfriend of yours."

Gaara simply glared at the man.

"What?" Kankuro said. "Is that topic off limits?"

"Yeah Gaara, am I an off limits topic?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro whipped his head around, finally noticing that the blonde was in the room. "Dude! You scared me!"

Naruto just laughed at him. "You honestly didn't know I was here?"

"No, I didn't!" Kankuro replied.

"So, what questions did you want to ask Gaara about me? Go ahead, pretend I'm not here; I'm rather curious." Naruto said, tilting his head back to rest it against the wall.

"I-uh-just wanted to…um…well, see how you were doing?" Kankuro stammered, a light blush covering his face.

This time it was Gaara's turn to laugh. "And why would you need to seek _me_ out for that question?"

Kankuro turned a brighter red. "Fine! I'm just going to leave!" he said as he stormed towards the door like a child.

Both men kept their eyes trained on the door; the second it shut, Naruto was off the couch and back in Gaara's lap. "Naru" the redhead moaned as he wrapped his arms around the tan man before him. Pale hands squeezed Naruto's rear and slowly started their way back up to sneak under the man's shirt. He leaned forward and connected his lips to the tan neck presented to him. Gaara was already addicted to Naruto's taste; he just couldn't get enough.

Naruto rolled his hips against Gaara's as hands made their way up his back under his shirt. "Gaa~ra" he moaned, dragging out the first syllable. "Nngh, that feels so good."

Gaara wound one of his hands to the front of the man, running it along Naruto's chest and abs while using his other hand to lift the shirt. He slowly lifted the fabric hiding Naruto's body from him; when it reached the man's neck, he leaned back and removed it. He admired the perfect contours of the man as well as how wonderful the now purple mark he had made looked on the tan skin.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, blushing from the scrutiny.

Lustful teal eyes snapped up to meet blue ones. "Sorry, you just look so delectable."

Naruto's blush deepened. "W-what?"

"I'm saying that you look delicious." Gaara licked his lips for added effect before descending to attach himself once again to the flawless tan skin. He nipped and licked every inch he could reach in their current position.

Naruto leaned back slightly, putting his hands on the desk behind him for support and moaned as that talented mouth found one of his nipples. Gaara rolled it lightly between his teeth; the guttural sounds of pleasure going straight to his groin, making his erection almost painful. Gaara moved on to the other nipple, working his hardest to elicit more of those moans he loved so much.

A pale hand started a trail down Naruto's stomach, stopping at the waistband of the man's pants. He disconnected himself from the man's chest to look into blue eyes. "Naru, is it ok?" he asked, tugging on his pants to make sure the blonde knew what he was talking about.

Naruto simply nodded his head; his mind was filled with too much pleasure to even attempt making words. He threw his head back as he felt Gaara's finger slip under the band and begin to pull them down, when there was another knock on the door.

"GODDAMNIT!" Naruto screamed, hopping off Gaara, grabbing his shirt, and heading for the bathroom.

Gaara once again, smoothed his robes, made sure everything was in place on his desk, and hid his lower body beneath it. "Come in." he called once he was sure everything was in it's place.

"Kazekage-sama, you've received a message from Konoha." Matsuri said, entering the large office and setting the scroll on his desk. "Is everything ok sir?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" he said, nervous that he may have heard Naruto from outside the office. The man was rather loud.

"Well, you look a bit frazzled. I mean, you just kind of seem off, ya know?" she said, cocking her head to the side as if to examine him better.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Thank you for getting the message to me." he said dismissively.

Matsuri frowned. "You're welcome sir." she said as she left the room.

The second the large door was shut, Naruto busted out of the bathroom, still shirtless. "I don't think doing this in your office is such a good idea." he half-yelled, glaring at the offending door. Blue eyes shifted to the scroll on Gaara's desk. "Didn't you just send our message to Baa-chan this morning? How do you already have a response?" he asked, his fury immediately assuaged.

"I have no idea." admitted Gaara. "Perhaps this has nothing to do with the message I sent this morning." He looked down at the paper. "Well, there is only one way to find out!" He gripped the edge and rolled open the small scroll.

_Kazekage-sama,  
>I have received several requests for Naruto to visit the village. If there is any way he could come, that would be fantastic. I will arrange for Sasuke Uchiha to be kept away from him at all times.<br>Tsunade_

Gaara stared in awe. Apparently they had made the same request to each other at the same time! He looked up at Naruto who was reading over his shoulder. "Well, I guess this means we can go!"

Naruto did what could be called a happy dance. "Alright! Let's go pack!" he called, running to the door of the office.

"Uh, Naruto?" Gaara called.

The blonde stopped, hand on the door. "What?"

"Shouldn't you put your shirt back on?"

**Alright, I just felt like giving you guys a little taste of the sexiness that is GaaNaru! Granted, you can't get all of it yet, they haven't been together for very long…Oh well, it was ok for filler, right?**

**Please review!**

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow**

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12**

**Sora Ketashiba**

**Pinkyni21**

**Chishio Ame**

**AnnieHdz3**

**Catus**

**Kitsune-chan96**

**AngelDanny**

**Rin Firiel**

**JuneYuki**

**Bloodred 321**

**That Shy Quiet Girl**

**UlricGriever**

**Chachi94**

**Sayuri-Yuuko**

**KinnatSeanach**

**omg it's alex**

**goldchild2**

**MasterTDragon**

**TechnoAngelprincess**

**Secret Lullaby of Death**

**dementia-notAhumanBeing**


	12. Carnal Carnival

**Everyone give a big hand to my beta Anari Cross! This story would look awful if not for the work he does!**

**Inspiration: Carnal Carnival – Here Come The Mummies **_**(Song has nothing to do with the chapter, but this is what I was listening to when the idea finally hit me of what to put in the chapter…don't ask why – you might be frightened with the way my brain works…)**_

**Enjoy~!**

_Hokage-sama,  
>Myself, Naruto, and my guard are leaving for Konoha as I write this, expect us in two days.<br>Gaara_

Tsunade looked up from the scroll, a goofy grin on her face. She had received this message two days ago, and that meant that soon she would see her favorite shinobi, and she couldn't wait.

The Hokage was getting antsy; she decided that she couldn't just sit around anymore. Rising from her chair, she moved around the desk and walked out of the spacious office.

"Lady Tsunade, where are you going?" came the surprised voice of her secretary.

A large grin spread across the blonde's face. "I'm going to the gates to wait for him Shizune." she said, walking past her friend to leave the building.

Walking through the village was always such a hassle. She hated the way that every single pair of eyes seemed to stick to her as she moved through a crowd. Many people would enjoy that kind of attention, but Tsunade detested it! She simply connected her gaze with the ground and ignored them all. However, that strategy usually had one problem…

SMACK! Whoever she just ran into was now on the ground. Tsunade looked around, and noticed a young man, and found herself growling at his presence.

"Hokage-sama! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the man said, righting himself and dusting his clothes off.

"That's none of your damn business Uchiha." she snarled. Naruto may have been able to give this asshole a second chance, but she sure as hell wouldn't.

Sasuke looked up their leader, eyes widening a fraction in fear at her intense gaze. Her amber eyes were filled with a rage that usually meant a wall was coming down somewhere. He feared for his bones.

Tsunade smirked at the fear she saw form in the ebony eyes. "Get your ass out of here Uchiha." she said as she turned and kept walking for the gate.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he hadn't heard any news of anyone worthy of a personal greeting by the Hokage coming to visit the village; and Tsunade was definitely headed for the gates. He looked around, and jumped up to the rooftops, heading for the gates himself – being sure to stay out of Tsunade's field of vision.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" Naruto whined.<p>

Temari looked back at the blonde behind her, and rolled her eyes. "Naurto, you know we are! How many times have you taken this journey?"

"More times than I can count, but it's still really long!" he retorted.

Gaara chuckled beside Naruto, causing the blonde to glance sideways at him. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. You're just too adorable for your own good." Gaara said quietly. Naruto just blushed in response, and didn't complain anymore.

About an hour later, the large gates of Konoha came into view for the four shinobi. They stopped just outside. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Gaara said, obvious concern making his voice waver.

Naruto looked through the gate and into the village. The village full of people that hated him just for existing. A few more moments passed, before Naruto finally took a big breath. "Well, I guess it's now or never!" he said, taking a few tentative steps towards the gate.

Gaara walked alongside the blonde, and grasped his hand. "Alright, let's go." he whispered.

The quartet walked into the village, only to have Naruto glomped by the busty Hokage.

"NARUTO! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she cried, while swinging him around in her bear hug.

Naruto laughed as she let him go. "Hey Baa-chan! How've you been?" he asked, ducking the playful punch thrown his way.

"Brat, I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade said, a smile playing on her lips.

Gaara sat back and watched the display, growling at Tsunade's use of 'brat'. It troubled him that she would use such a negative word against his blonde – and he made his opinion known, by growling at the Hokage.

Both Naruto and Tsunade looked at the seething Kazekage. "Hey, what's with you?" Naruto asked.

"She keeps calling you brat. Isn't that a negative term?" Gaara said, not taking his glare off the woman.

"What? No!" Naruto laughed. "I mean, yeah it can be, but she's just playing!"

Gaara shifted his gaze into one of surprise. "Oh." was all he could get out in response before Naruto was once again glomped. To tell the truth, Gaara was getting pretty annoyed with people glomping his boyfriend…

"NARUTO!" called Kiba as he pulled the blonde into a headlock; Akamaru close on his heels. "Dude, how have you been?"

Naruto laughed as he was released. "I'm doing great!" he said, his signature fox-grin in place.

"Well, that's awesome! I'm so glad you're happy man. You deserve it." Kiba said, feeling serious suddenly.

"Aww, Kiba." Naruto said, gently elbowing the brunette in the side. "You big softie."

Kiba blushed. "Nah-uh!"

Naruto just doubled over, laughing even harder.

Kiba playfully shoved his friend. "Come on dude. There's a party planned for you! Let's get your stuff to the hotel so we can go!"

"Really? A party? For me?" the blonde said, stars in his eyes. He turned and grabbed Gaara's hand. "Let's go!"

Naruto took off running in the direction of the hotel, never letting go of Gaara's hand.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on a rooftop, his sharingan activated, and watched as Naruto walked back into their village. 'He's back? For how long?' His mind raced with thoughts of the blonde; the things he needed to tell him. Suddenly, Naruto looked amazed, and grabbed the redhead's hand to take off running.<p>

'Are him and Gaara together?' Sasuke felt his eyes narrow and a smirk settle over his face. 'They won't be for long.'

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the large hall within the Hokage tower, and found an eclectic group of people there. The room was decorated with streamers, and a large banner hung in the middle of the room that read "We've Missed You Naruto!"<p>

"Wow everyone!" Naruto called from the doorway, Gaara at his side.

The entire group of people swarmed, gathering around the blonde, and inadvertently pushing Gaara out of the way. However, the redhead refused to let go of Naruto's hand, no matter how many people pushed him out of the way.

Iruka pushed his way to the front of the group, and wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. "Oh, Naruto! I was so worried about you!"

Naruto chuckled at his mother hen, and wrapped his free arm around the man. "I've missed you too Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi stood behind Iruka, and cast a knowing look at the blonde while nodding his head in Gaara's direction.

Naruto blushed at Kakashi's scrutiny; a fact that did not go unnoticed by Iruka.

"What's wrong Naruto?"he asked, concern laced into his voice.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong. He's just in love." Kakashi said, sneaking up behind the brunette.

Gasps were heard around the room. "N-naruto?" Hinata called. "I-is th-that true?"

Naruto yanked on the hand in his own, successfully planting Gaara back at his side. "Yes! It is true! I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend."

A few shocked looks were sent Gaara's way, as well as a couple jealous glares and even some pats on the back. The redhead simply wrapped a protective arm around Naruto.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door. "Let me in! I need to see him!" A dark look came over Naruto's face at the familiar voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not allowed in." said one of the Anbu Tsunade had stationed at the door.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in? Do you know who I am? I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I demand respect!" the intruder screamed.

"That is exactly why you are not allowed in. It is by order of the Hokage. Please leave, or we will be forced to injure you."

"Oh fuck you! I'd love to see you try!" Sasuke screamed in the man's face.

Another Anbu appeared behind the raven, a kunai drawn. "We warned you." he said as he smacked the blunt end into Sasuke's head, making him fall unconscious. The Anbu dragged the man off.

Throughout the night, Naruto talked with every single person.

Overall he was feeling happy. He now lived in a village that accepted him. He had an amazing boyfriend. He would never see Sasuke again. AND he had people that cared about him. Things couldn't be better…

**Wow, I really hate this chapter…but now that I'm through it, maybe I can get some real plot done! (no promises though…)**

**I know, I know, it's been over a week! I'm so sorry about that! I'll try to keep the updates more frequent from here on out!**

**Please review!**

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow**

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12**

**Sora Ketashiba**

**Pinkyni21**

**Chishio Ame**

**AnnieHdz3**

**Catus**

**Kitsune-chan96**

**AngelDanny**

**Rin Firiel**

**JuneYuki**

**Bloodred 321**

**That Shy Quiet Girl**

**UlricGriever**

**Chachi94**

**Sayuri-Yuuko**

**KinnatSeanach**

**omg it's alex**

**goldchild2**

**MasterTDragon**

**TechnoAngelprincess**

**Secret Lullaby of Death**

**dementia-notAhumanBeing**

**ca186229**

**.buns  
><strong>

**Anari Cross**

**hearing-v0ices**

**dareme4416**

**MoonPrincess623**

**Raicheru**


	13. Crucified Sorrow

**Thank you Anari Cross, for being the best beta ever!**

**Inspiration: Crucified – Disturbed/Sorrow - Flyleaf**

**Enjoy~!**

Naruto was exhausted. That party was great, but now he was looking for some peace and quiet with his boyfriend.

"Hey Naruto?" Gaara called as they walked out of the hall.

"What is it love?" Naruto questioned, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"I have a meeting I have to go to. I should be back in a couple of hours." Gaara said, leaning down to peck Naruto on the lips.

"Now?" Naruto groaned.

"Yes. It's still early, and we're only here for a couple days." Gaara retorted.

Naruto groaned again. "Fine. I'm going back to the hotel."

The two shared a chaste kiss and separated. "I'll see you in a couple hours!" Gaara called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Naruto stood, rooted in the same spot for a while. 'A meeting? At 7 at night? Is it possible he's heading out to cheat on me?' Naruto shook his head. 'No! Gaara's better than that! He would never do something like that…right?'

The blonde started his short trek back to their hotel. 'I'm just being paranoid.' he thought as he made his way up the stairs.

He reached the room, stuck his key in the door, and opened it. A feeling of dread immediately washed over his chest. 'What the hell was that?' he wondered.

He moved inside cautiously. Closing the door, he set the key on the dresser and flipped on the lights.

"Hello Naruto." called a voice from a chair in the corner.

* * *

><p>Gaara made his way out to the Hyuga estate, and knocked on the door. He was welcomed by a young girl. "Can I help you?" she asked.<p>

"Hi, my name is Gaara, and I'm the Kazekage. I need to speak with the head of the house." he said politely.

"Oh, yeah, ok." she started, stepping back from the door to allow him entry. "My name is Hanabi. I'll go get my dad."

Hiashi walked out from a room near the back. "Hello Kazekage-sama." he said, shaking the man's hand.

"Hyuga-san. You asked to see me." Gaara said, his voice curious.

"Yes, I believe we have business to discuss."

* * *

><p>"S-sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his back up against a far wall.<p>

Sasuke looked up at the blonde, tears in his eyes. "Naruto, I-I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything I've done to you throughout the years." Blue eyes widened at the confession.

Sasuke rose from the chair he was sitting in, and took a couple steps towards Naruto. Blue eyes watched in horror as tears ran in rivers down Sasuke's pale cheeks.

"Naruto. What I did was horrible! I can't believe I never saw it before!" He took a couple more steps, ending right in front of Naruto. "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke broke down; his tears inhibiting his ability to speak any longer.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the thin man. "You know that I can never forgive you, right?"

Sasuke nodded his head against Naruto's shoulder.

"And you know that you can never have me back?"

Another nod.

"So, then what exactly are you doing here?"

Glassy obsidian eyes looked up. "I just needed you to know how sorry I was." he said. "As pitiful as it sounds, I just needed you to know!"

A fresh round of tears came pouring out of his eyes as the raven collapsed back into Naruto's arms. A single thought ran through his mind. 'After all I did to him, he is still willing to hold me while I cry!'

"Shh, Sasuke. The past is the past. I may never be able to fully forgive you for your transgressions, but you always have the future to make up for it." Naruto cooed.

'The future! I may still have a shot with him after all!' Sasuke thought to himself, forcing his tears to stop. He looked up into those impossibly blue eyes.

The pair sat that way for a while. Naruto had sunk to the floor, still holding Sasuke. Every so often, the raven would hiccup as he recovered from his breakdown.

A new idea flashed through Sasuke's mind. "Naruto. I want you to be happy. That's what I want for the future."

Naruto flashed him a brilliant smile. "Thank you Sasuke, that means a lot."

"I just don't know if Gaara is right for you." Sasuke said, switching his gaze to the floor. "I mean, are you even sure he's gay?"

The blonde's smile instantly faded. "W-what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, there is a rumor going around that the Hyugas have arranged for Hinata to marry the Kazekage." Sasuke said.

"Hiashi may have proposed that arrangement, but Gaara would never accept that." Naruto said, his doubts from before coming back to him.

"Oh, okay, if you're sure about that." Sasuke said, using everything he had to hide a grin when he saw doubt flash in Naruto's eyes. Quickly he looked around. "Where is Gaara anyway. You'd think with how much he hates me, he'd never let you out of his sight while you're here."

Naruto bit his lip, and looked around. "Uh, well, he had a meeting."

"This late?" Sasuke said, arching an eyebrow. "What could he possibly be having a meeting over this late?" Sasuke tapped his chin with one finger, as if to appear to be deep in thought.

"I-i…um, he didn't tell me…" Naruto said, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Oh, well, I'm sure it's nothing." the raven said, getting off the blonde. "I should probably get out of here. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, not absorbing what he was really saying.

"Well, goodbye Naruto." Sasuke said as he skillfully jumped out the window and onto a nearby rooftop.

Naruto continued to sit against the wall, thinking over everything that they had just talked about. "No, he's not cheating on me!" he yelled into the empty space. "But," he started, in a much softer voice, "perhaps I should check it out…just in case."

The blonde grabbed his key off the dresser and left the hotel, heading in the direction of his boyfriend's chakra.

* * *

><p>"So, Hyuga-san, what business do you have for me?" Gaara asked.<p>

"Well, we'd like to set up a Hyuga estate in Suna. You know, expand our clan and such. We would be sending a group of our branch family to head the group over there. We would just need you're ok as the Kazekage to relocate." the man explained calmly. "Can we get you something to drink?"

"Tea would be great." Gaara replied.

A few minutes later, Hinata came out with a tray of tea. "H-hello K-kazekage-s-sama." she said, as she sat on the couch next to the redhead and served the tea.

"Hello Hinata. How nice to see you again."

* * *

><p>Naruto had seen enough. He may not have been able to hear what was going on in that room, but he could see well enough. He watched as Gaara and Hiashi talked, and then Hinata came in, and sat <em>way <em>too close to Gaara to be comfortable! Sasuke was right! Gaara was going to marry Hinata!

The blonde ran as fast as he could back to the hotel. He ran up to his room, and locked the door with the chain lock so Gaara couldn't get back in. He pressed his back against the door and slid down.

"What the hell?" he said, replaying the images in his mind. "What the hell am I to Gaara? A fuck toy on the side? Was I just to be his mistress?"

"GODDAMNIT!" Naruto screamed into the darkness.

He stood up and went to his bag, pulling out a weapons pouch. He set it on the bed, and simply stared at it.

"Gaara, how could you do this to me?" Tears spilled from blue eyes. "Why? Did you only pretend to love me out of pity?"

Naruto sat down on the floor, next to the foot of the bed. "Will I ever love again? _Can_ I ever love again?" he wondered to himself. He flipped his arms over to stare at the scars. "What's the point in anything anymore? Without you Gaara, my life is nothing."

Turning back around, Naruto lifted the flap on the weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai. He just stared at the glistening metal for a while. "My sorrow will last through this night." He thought back to the good times they had up until now. Memories playing like a move in his head; they now felt so far away, and fake. "I'll take this piece of you, and hope for all eternity. For just one second I felt whole, and you flew right through me."

He poised the tip of the knife at his wrist. 'But wait.' inner Naruto yelled. 'You promised Gaara you wouldn't do this anymore!'

"He never really cared about me. He saw a man that had no reason to live, and decided to take advantage of him!" he told his inner voice.

'Oh bull shit! Has Gaara ever struck you as that kind of person?' the inner voice retorted.

"No. But I can't stop the doubt." the blonde said, tears streaming down his face.

He plunged the sharp point into his skin, deeper than he ever had before. "I'll just cut until the voice of doubt no longer dominates my mind!" he yelled, ripping through his skin to the elbow. Blood poured from the wound, and he suddenly felt wobbly.

He switched hands, and once again, ripped his flesh apart. Wrist to elbow. Nearly to the bone. Naruto almost instantly fell unconscious.

**Hot damn…ok, relapse time! Please review!**

**As this story comes to a close, I begin brainstorming for my next one! There is a poll on my profile for what pairing I should do! I'd love it if you all could vote!**

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow**

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12**

**Sora Ketashiba**

**Pinkyni21**

**Chishio Ame**

**AnnieHdz3**

**Catus**

**Kitsune-chan96**

**AngelDanny**

**Rin Firiel**

**JuneYuki**

**Bloodred 321**

**That Shy Quiet Girl**

**UlricGriever**

**Chachi94**

**Sayuri-Yuuko**

**KinnatSeanach**

**omg it's alex**

**goldchild2**

**MasterTDragon**

**TechnoAngelprincess**

**Secret Lullaby of Death**

**dementia-notAhumanBeing**

**ca186229**

**.buns**

**Anari Cross**

**hearing-v0ices**

**dareme4416**

**MoonPrincess623**

**Raicheru**

**TheLovelessRose**

**Let's Clap 4 The Internet**

**Kitsune Forever**

**Sharmaine C  
><strong>


	14. The Last Night

**Why hello there! I'll bet you're wondering what happens next! Well, keep reading and find out – but first, be sure to thank my beta, Anari Cross!**

**Inspiration: The Last Night – Skillet**

**Enjoy~!**

Gaara sipped his tea. "So, a relocation of your branch family. Interesting." Another sip. "Yes, I believe that would be fine. We can draw-"

Gaara whipped his head around to look out the window behind him. He could've sworn he just felt Naruto's chakra.

"up the paper work tomorrow." he finished.

Hiashi gave the young man a strange look. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. I've got this horrible feeling that something is wrong. Please excuse me, I need to go. Come see me tomorrow, and we can finish this conversation." Gaara said hurriedly.

He set down his cup and ran out the door. He just had to get to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked back to the large compound that belonged to his family. He rubbed his hands together and chuckled. "Well, that should get Naruto out of Gaara's arms…and into mine!"<p>

The raven threw his head back in maniacal laughter.

* * *

><p>Gaara reached the door to the hotel room and pressed his ear to the door. It sounded like Naruto was talking to himself.<p>

_"I'll just cut until the voice of doubt no longer dominates my mind!"_ came the muffled voice.

'Cut? Oh dear God!' Gaara quickly fished out his key and unlocked the door, only to find the chain lock on. "NARUTO!" he called, desperate to get in. Gaara peered in as far as he could, and found a mop of blonde hair, lying in a pool of blood.

"NO!" he screamed. Gaara gathered his sand, and broke the door down. "NO!" he screamed again. He ran to the blonde man lying unconscious on the floor. "Goddamnit Naruto! Why?" He cradled the body. It was at that moment that he realized Naruto was still alive. 'But for how long?'

He quickly scooped up the limp body, and ran to the hospital.

Tsunade was down in the reception area of the hospital, trying to teach the blonde idiot Ino to do medical ninjutsu, when Gaara suddenly burst through the doors carrying a bloody bundle.

"HELP HIM!" the Kazekage screamed, tears ran down his face.

Tsunade walked over, and screamed in horror upon realizing the bloody bundle was none other than Naruto. She grabbed him from the redhead and rushed him into an emergency room, and immediately started the process of stitching his wounds and replacing the lost blood.

Gaara just sat in the waiting room, his knees huddled to his chest. He thought what he had seen last time would be the most horrifying thing he'd ever see…but man, was he wrong.

There was more blood that Gaara realized was in the human body; and he'd killed several people over the years, he had experience with blood. Not only was there just a disgusting amount of blood, but he had to walk in and know that _all_ of that blood came from his boyfriend; from the man he loves.

"Oh God Naruto." he whimpered.

Ino, who was still in the reception area, just stood there, dazed. All she had seen was blonde hair, and a lot of blood. Whoever it was, it would be a miracle if they survived.

She looked around and noticed Gaara seated in a rather uncomfortable chair; he was silently crying, and whispering incoherent sentences. 'What's going on?' she wondered.

Ino made her way over to the weeping man, and placed a gentle hand on his back. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Gaara mustered up all his energy, and sent a death glare her way. Ino flinched. "How the hell can you ask me that? You were here when he came in!"

'He?' she thought. "Who was it?"

"YOU LIVE IN THIS GODDAMN VILLAGE, RIGHT?" Gaara bellowed. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW NARUTO UZUMAKI WHEN YOU SEE HIM!"

Ino gasped in surprise. Naruto Uzumaki, the man who had run from the village, had returned only to come this close to death. In fact, she was sure that if she looked in his room, she'd see the Grim Reaper. "Oh God, I'm sorry." she said, not completely understanding why Gaara of all people was so upset about this. She knew that Naruto was nice enough, but it wasn't like he was Sasuke or anything.

"Oh fuck you. I'm well aware of the fact that you don't even care about him, so just leave." Gaara growled.

Ino gasped at the man's rudeness. "Geez, I was just trying to help you." she said as she stomped down a hallway like a 5-year-old.

Gaara stood from his chair, and walked over to the viewing window. As much as he hated that girl, he now felt composed enough to see if Naruto would live or not. "Please Naruto, you have to pull through. I love you too much to let you go."

He peered in the large window, and watched his beloved as he was stuck with needles, and tubes, and hooked up to machines. All sorts of doctors scrambled around the room, trying to stabilize the young man.

A doctor looked up to see Gaara standing there, watching them work, and pointed to a nurse. She de-gloved, and walked out of the room.

"Excuse me sir. If you could just go back out into the waiting area, we'll get you once he's stable." she said with a very professional tone.

"Is he going to be ok?" he asked. Gaara could already feel the pricks of tears in his eyes.

"We are doing everything we can. Please, just go sit back down." she responded, her voice becoming agitated.

Hours passed like days as Gaara sat in the uncomfortable chairs. Finally, Tsunade come out. Her scrubs were covered in blood.

She slowly lowered her mask, and Gaara could see the sadness in her eyes.

"We finally got him stable. This doesn't just look like self-mutilation; this looks like a suicide attempt. Do you have any idea what could have brought this on?" Tsunade asked, sitting down next to the Kazekage.

Gaara shook his head. "No. I mean, I had to go to a meeting after the party, but he knew I would be right back! When I got back to the hotel, that was how I found him." More tears leaked out of his already glassy eyes.

"Hmm." Tsunade hummed. "Well, maybe you can ask him when he wakes up. That probably won't be until tomorrow, but you're welcome to go see him now if you'd like."

Gaara nodded in understanding.

"He's in recovery room 126." Tsunade said, getting up. "I think I'll go get cleaned up now. I'll go put a clean set of scrubs in Naruto's room if you'd like to change as well."

Gaara looked down, noticing for the first time that he was covered in Naruto's blood. "Yeah. Thanks." he said to her retreating form.

After a few moments, Gaara stood and made his way down to room 126. He changed into the scrubs, and sat next to Naruto's bed. "Naruto. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This is the last night you'll spend alone." he whispered to the sleeping body. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>'Where am I?' Naruto wondered. He looked around. A small window had light streaming through the blinds. Pristine white tiled floor, pristine white walls, pristine whi- hospital…he was in a hospital.<p>

He tried to move his arms so that he might view the damage, only to find he couldn't move one of them. He began to panic. 'Did I cut a nerve?' Naruto looked down, and found that no, the reason he couldn't move his arm was because someone was laying on it. 'Gaara.'

Anger flooded Naruto's mind.

Gaara stirred, having felt Naruto's arm attempt to shift. He rubbed his bleary eye. "Naruto!" he exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I noticed. Why the hell are you here anyway?" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean Naruto? Why wouldn't I be here?" Gaara asked.

"Well, shouldn't you be off frolicking with your fiancée?" Naruto said, bitterness exceptionally clear in his voice.

Gaara furrowed his brow. "My fiancée? I don't have a fiancée!"

"Oh cut the crap! Sasuke told me all about your little engagement to Hinata!" Naruto said, pulling his hand out of Gaara's grasp.

"I-is that why you did this?" Gaara said, anger flooding his own mind. "Because Sasuke told you I was engaged? And you believed him?"

"Not at first. I didn't think you were the type to use me like that; but then I went over to the Hyuga estate, and saw you with my own two eyes!" Naruto said. The desperation in his voice stung Gaara.

"I loved you Gaara, and you were just trying to use me! You're just like everyone else! You're just like Sas-"

Gaara silenced Naruto by putting a hand over his mouth. "Don't you ever compare me to that creep. Oh, and he _lied_ to you, just as he always has! I'm not engaged to Hinata, I don't even like her! The Hyugas want to create a second home in Suna! That's what my meeting was about!"

"S-second home?"

"Yes Naruto! I love you! And no one will ever change that!" Gaara said, wiping a couple tears that had leaked out of Naruto's eyes.

"Y-you love me?"

Gaara grabbed the blonde's head, one hand on either side and forced the man to look at him. "I want you to look me in the eye. Look me in the eye so I know you know: I will be everything you need me to be! I love you Naruto Uzumaki, from the bottom of my heart, I love you!"

Blue eyes widened before the gaze was shifted to his bandaged arms.

Gaara forced Naruto to look at him again. "I won't let you say goodbye to this world."

"But I-"

"I'll be your reason."

Naruto reached up a bandaged hand to grasp one that was holding his head. Leaning forward, he captured the lips of the man before him. "I love you too, Gaara." he said as he pulled back, a light smile on his lips. "I love you so much."

Suddenly, Tsunade walked into the room. "Oh, Naruto! You're awake!"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I noticed."

Tsunade laughed and sat down. She looked him in the eye, suddenly serious. "Naruto, what made you do this?" she asked.

Gaara growled.

Tsunade cast her eyes in a sideways glance at the redhead. "What?"

"Uchiha." he growled.

"He made you do this?" she asked, slightly shocked. But she received no answer. Tsunade looked up at Naruto's face and found his eyes to be wide in shock.

The Hokage turned around, to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha in the doorway. "You!"

"Naruto! I came as soon as I heard!" he said, true concern laced in his voice. Sasuke took a few steps into the room, only to be thrown back by sand.

"UCHIHA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM WITH YOUR LIES!" Gaara roared, using his sand to force Sasuke to look at Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT TO ACCOMPLISH?"

Sasuke just stared at the red-tinted bandages covering Naruto's arms. 'I did this?'

"SPEAK!"

"I…Naruto." Sasuke said, tears once again welling in obsidian eyes.

"TELL US WHAT YOU WANTED TO ACCOMPLISH OR I SHALL CRUSH YOU HERE AND NOW!"

"And I will see nothing." Tsunade added.

"I-I just wanted…I wanted Naruto to leave you Gaara. I-I wanted him to have his heart broken so that I could comfort him!" Sasuke choked out through his tears. "I never thought something like this could happen!"

A horrible cracking noise emitted through the hallway as the sand crushed one of Sasuke's legs. "YOU SHOULD ALWAYS THINK!" he roared over the raven's screams of pain. "Let this be a reminder to you. Never – under any circumstance – come near Naruto again! If I ever see you again, so help me God, I _will_ kill you."

Another cracking noise, and Sasuke's other leg was gone. The Uchiha passed out from the pain.

**Haha, Sasuke got what was coming to him! There is only one chapter left, what will happen to our heroes? Please review!**

_**Once again, please go to my profile and vote for the pairing for my next story!**_

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow**

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12**

**Sora Ketashiba**

**Pinkyni21**

**Chishio Ame**

**AnnieHdz3**

**Catus**

**Kitsune-chan96**

**AngelDanny**

**Rin Firiel**

**JuneYuki**

**Bloodred 321**

**That Shy Quiet Girl**

**UlricGriever**

**Chachi94**

**Sayuri-Yuuko**

**KinnatSeanach**

**omg it's alex**

**goldchild2**

**MasterTDragon**

**TechnoAngelprincess**

**Secret Lullaby of Death**

**dementia-notAhumanBeing**

**ca186229**

**.buns**

**Anari Cross**

**hearing-v0ices**

**dareme4416**

**MoonPrincess623**

**Raicheru**

**TheLovelessRose**

**Let's Clap 4 The Internet**

**Kitsune Forever**

****Sharmaine C****

**FrostPrincessxX**

**ToxicBeautie  
><strong>


	15. The Bad Touch

**Anari Cross! You rock! *INSERT HYPNOTOAD* go read his stories, go read his stories, go read his stories, go read his stories…**

**Inspiration: The Bad Touch – The Bloodhound Gang**

**Enjoy, for this is the end~!**

And now, the 'where are they now's:

Sasuke Uchiha woke up in a hospital bed after another horrifying visit from Ghost Itachi. He has lost permanently lost both of his legs and cannot be a shinobi any longer.

Ino Yamanaka finally has Sasuke right where she wants him…in bed and unable to escape.

Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino are getting married. The best man will be Naruto, but it is unclear which side he will stand on.

Tsunade is still the Hokage, and is still constantly slacking off – except when it comes to checking up on her brat.

As for Naruto…well, after a few days of blood transfusions, and some serious Kyuubi power, he was all healed up. He and Gaara went back to Suna, to live together in peace.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gaara. Whatcha doin?" Naruto asked sweetly as he strolled into Gaara's office.<p>

The redhead glanced up without moving his head. "Oh, you know, just mowing the lawn." he said as he went back to his paperwork.

The blonde laughed, a sound that was music to Gaara's ears – it was second only to one other sound he could elicit from his Naruto.

"Gaara." Naruto's voice purred next to the man's ear.

Gaara closed his eyes and lifted his head. He loved that voice.

"Gaara, you look stressed, maybe you should take a break." the blonde breathed in his ear.

The redhead suppressed a whimper of pleasure, glancing at the door.

Naruto followed the man's gaze. "Oh, I had locks put on the doors."

Teal eyes snapped to blue as a grin spread across Gaara's face. "Is that so?"

Naruto nodded his head and placed a hand on the back of his boyfriend's chair. He pulled it out and straddled the other's lap. "You know what that means, right?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss Gaara's neck.

Gaara moaned at the contact.

"Tell me, Gaara, what does that mean?" Naruto asked playfully as he ran his hands over Gaara's chest, finding the hem of his shirt.

Gaara just moaned again, enjoying where this was going.

"Those don't sound like words my love." Naruto said, biting Gaara's neck, and lapping at the spot.

A gasp escaped Gaara's luscious lips.

Naruto sat back up, hands leaving the other's body. "Tell me what it means, Gaara."

"I-it means," Gaara started, slightly flustered, "that I can fuck you, right here, right now." The hunger was evident in his voice. The redhead rolled his hips upward, grinding into his boyfriend.

Naruto threw his head back, letting out a throaty moan - a small noise that went straight to Gaara's groin.

"Mm, Naru." Gaara moaned out as Naruto attached himself to the pale neck of his boyfriend.

The blonde's hands once again found the hem of Gaara's shirt. He slowly started to creep the fabric up the man's torso, leaning back to gaze at the creamy skin that was exposed.

Gaara's attention was more set on the pink tongue that poked its way out of Naruto's mouth as the man licked his lips. The redhead unconsciously shivered in pleasure at the thought of what that tongue could do.

Just as Naruto made his descent to meet his boyfriend's lips, he was stopped. The blonde looked down in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Naruto's shirt was pulled over his head, and he grinned as he saw teal eyes darken with lust. Pale hands roamed the tan torso, drawing lazy circles in the skin.

Suddenly there was a knock. "Gaara-sensei?" came the voice of Matsuri.

"Oh Goddamnit, not again!" Naruto whispered.

"What is it Matsuri?" Gaara called in between kisses of Naruto's neck, unwilling to let their moment end.

Naruto shoved his hand in his mouth to muffle his moans.

"Well, there are some people here from Iwa to see you." she called, jiggling the handle of the door.

Gaara sighed. "Diplomats. I really should see them-" Gaara was silenced by a pair of lips.

"No. You will not." Naruto breathed in Gaara's ear. The blonde moved to nip his way down Gaara's neck and onto the pale chest.

"M-matsuri, s-send them -ha- I'm b-u~sy!" Gaara panted out as Naruto wrapped his lips around one of Gaara's hard nipples.

"Gaara-sensei? Is everything ok in there?" Matsuri's muffled voice held a tone of urgency, even through the door.

Naruto grinned wickedly as he moved lower, sitting in front of Gaara's chair on his knees. He grasped the hem of Gaara's pants, and began to undo the zipper. The redhead watched, enraptured by the man before him, as Naruto pulled his pants and boxers off.

Naruto licked his lips as he hungrily looked at the exposed cock. He wrapped one hand around the shaft, and began to pump it, up and down. Using his tongue, he went from base to tip, tasting every inch of the hard appendage.

"Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri called. "Why is the door locked? Are you ok?" she called, now desperately trying to get in.

Naruto took the end of Gaara's cock in his mouth, slowly inching his way down, taking in as much as he could.

The redhead let out a loud, drawn out groan at the sensation of entering the moist cavern.

Naruto began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the flesh as he moved.

"Gaara-sensei?" Matsuri cried. "Is everything ok?" Her words were not even registered by the occupants of the room.

Gaara moaned in pleasure as Naruto's head moved up the shaft, allowing his tongue to flick across the slit. "God yes."

Naruto's pace quickened as his throat adjusted to the large member in his mouth.

"Naru! I-I'm gonna cum!" Gaara warned.

Naruto immediately released the cock from his mouth, something that Gaara was not too happy about. That was until he saw the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. Naruto had taken his pants off and coated three of his fingers with saliva, and was now leaning back against Gaara's desk pumping two of them in and out of his own entrance, groaning in pleasure as they found his prostate.

"Nng, Gaara!" he moaned, eyes closed.

Shivers of pleasure ran through Gaara's body at the scene. He was completely unsure of what to do, it took all of his power not to just grab his boyfriend and fuck him into the desk as it was; he knew he needed to wait for Naruto to be prepped first, but the man was making it very difficult.

Naruto inserted his third finger, not letting up on the pace he'd set on himself. The pain soon passed, and the blonde was all but writhing in pleasure.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore. He gripped Naruto's wrist and pulled the man towards him. "Naru, I need you, now."

The blonde nodded, his blue eyes darkened with lust. He once again straddled Gaara's lap, and positioned Gaara's tip with his entrance.

A whimper escaped Naruto as he sat, taking in the entire length; it took everything out of Gaara to keep from cumming that moment. "Shit, you're so tight." Gaara groaned.

Naruto gripped his lover's shoulders, trying to adjust to the man's size. He never imagined it would feel like this.

"Naru? Are you ok?" Gaara asked, his teal eyes flashing concern mixed with the lust.

The blonde nodded his head, eyes shut tight. "Y-yeah, it's just a bit painful."

Minutes ticked by like hours for the pair. Without warning, Naruto lifted himself, only to slam back down a second later. Both men moaned loudly in pleasure, their sounds mixing as a pace was set. Naruto kept his hands on Gaara's shoulders for support, while Gaara had his hands on the other's waist to guide him up and down.

* * *

><p>The 'God yes' that had come from her sensei told Matsuri that things were ok, but something was off. Gaara never locked his office doors; in fact, she didn't even know it had locks! And now, he was turning away diplomats from Iwa! Something had to be horribly wrong! 'Maybe I should call Kankuro?'<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto cried out in ecstasy, Gaara had found his prostate, and he was seeing stars. "Nn, Gaara!" he cried. "Gaara!" Naruto moaned out the name in a mantra; a mantra that was music to the redhead's ears.<p>

"Naru." Gaara moaned breathily. "God, Naru, I'm so close."

Gaara reached down in between their bodies and began to pump Naruto in time with their erratic pace. He was seeing spots, but he didn't want to go before his lover.

Naruto leaned forward slightly, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck. "G-gaara! I'm gonna-!" Naruto bit down on Gaara's clavicle as he came over their stomachs.

Naruto's orgasm forced him to clamp down on Gaara's cock. The pressure mixed with the perverse pleasure he got from being bitten proved to be too much for the redhead. "NARU!" he yelled as he filled his lover.

The pair sat there, panting, before they shared their most passionate kiss yet.

"AHEM!" came the cough from the door.

The pair looked around to see Kankuro standing in the office, his face beet red. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Gaara looked back into blue eyes. "I thought you said you locked the doors."

"I did!" replied Naruto.

The pair looked past Kankuro to the wreckage that used to be Gaara's office doors. "Oh."

"Seriously though, guys!" Kankuro said as he attempted to avert his eyes. "The office is for work, _that_" he gestured at them "should be saved for the bedroom!"

A mischievous glint passed through blue eyes, and a smirk appeared on Gaara's face. "Well, in that case," he started, "I guess you'll need to cancel all my appointments today Matsuri, I won't be in the office for the rest of the day."

The End

**Well, what did you think? Amazing? ok? Mediocre? Horrible? Please review!**

_**Oh, and I want to remind you all, if you haven't already, go and vote in the poll on my profile so that I can pick my next pairing! Thanks so much!**_

**Thank you all so much for supporting me through this story! I couldn't have done it without each and every one of you!**

**Safuuru**

**Kyoko27**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Chu545**

**shessy-my-love**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**TigrezzTail**

**FortuneGoddessofGaia**

**Tenno-Megumi**

**Malevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Jvt14**

**freak9quanquan**

**ICraveSasuke**

**Child Clutching A Bloody Knife**

**Boxerdogtessa**

**Iysu Uchiha**

**bostafu**

**bookimp**

**gaudy**

**Vampiregrimmjow**

**Raccoon Girl**

**MiyuCross12**

**Sora Ketashiba**

**Pinkyni21**

**Chishio Ame**

**AnnieHdz3**

**Catus**

**Kitsune-chan96**

**AngelDanny**

**Rin Firiel**

**JuneYuki**

**Bloodred 321**

**That Shy Quiet Girl**

**UlricGriever**

**Chachi94**

**Sayuri-Yuuko**

**KinnatSeanach**

**omg it's alex**

**goldchild2**

**MasterTDragon**

**TechnoAngelprincess**

**Secret Lullaby of Death**

**dementia-notAhumanBeing**

**ca186229**

**.buns**

**Anari Cross**

**hearing-v0ices**

**dareme4416**

**MoonPrincess623**

**Raicheru**

**TheLovelessRose**

**Let's Clap 4 The Internet**

**Kitsune Forever**

****Sharmaine C****

**FrostPrincessxX**

****ToxicBeautie****

**kronos274**

**arettig**

**Blaid  
><strong>


End file.
